The Malfoy Girl
by spartygirl46
Summary: Years later after the final battle, Draco's daughter Larissa Malfoy switches schools from the Bueaxbatons academy to Hogwarts in her fifth year. She has always been the oddball in her family, not anything like her parents or perfect twin, Jace. But when Larissa meets James Potter and the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan, her whole world changes for the better and worse.
1. The Boy

**Author's Note: Thank you for clicking on my story! Please let me know what you think of it, what I can do better, and if I should continue. Review! -Emma**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am not J.K. Rowling, I am a wannabe writer named Emma.  
**

* * *

Prologue

Draco Malfoy was a miserable man in a miserable marriage. Shorty after Voldemort's death, Pansy Parkinson reconnected with him, them hooking up, only to dull the pain of the embarrassment to his family he was. But Draco couldn't stand her and was about to break it off but she dropped a bomb, announcing she was pregnant before he could get to it. Because it was the right thing, Malfoy proposed to give their child the life that he or she deserved. At first Pansy had two twins named Jace and Larissa that he couldn't love more. For the first time in awhile, he was happy, just not with Pansy. He was going to divorce her, feeling that their children shouldn't grow up in a home where the love was fake. But she was pregnant again shorty after, producing another male named Scorpius who was an identical copy of the woman he couldn't escape. The more time he spent with Pansy, the more he hated her. The only thing he ever liked about Pansy was what she gave him, four little Malfoy's, the last one a girl named Elaine. He spent so many years with the children and Pansy, barley picking up his feet when he was around his wife. When the twins were six, he got a job at the ministry of magic, working as the vice minister, therefor leaving his children alone with Pansy. When the time came for Jace and Larissa to start school, of course he wanted them to attend Hogwarts but Pansy refused to allow her children to be under the order of Headmistress Granger. Pansy ended up sending Larissa to Bueaxbatons and Jace to Durmstrang , Scorpius following shortly after.  
Jace and Larissa looked almost exactly like each other except for Jace had dark hair like Pansy, while Larissa had the same platinum blonde hair as Draco. Although they had almost the same face, their personality's were the most different thing in this planet. Jace was similar to his mother, getting in trouble constantly by just being an idiot. He was Pansy's golden child, often saying that it must have skipped a generation in the Malfoy gene's. Larissa was nothing like either of her parents. She was feisty but not bitchy, beautiful but didn't flaunt it, talented but not a know it all. Her mother hated her but never had a real reason to. Larissa was always wondering what she did wrong. But unlike Pansy, Draco couldn't have been more proud of his daughter. She was the one thing that made him proud of his miserable life that he couldn't escape.

Chapter 1: The Boy

Larissa Malfoy hated the summers that she came home from the Bueaxbatons Academy. Sure, it wasn't like school was fun, but at least she could get away from her mother and brothers. She just didn't fit in. Her family was a puzzle and she was the piece that came from another box that looks like it belongs, but doesn't. The sun was shining through the window as Larissa brushed her platinum blonde waves up into a high pony tail, tying a blue ribbon around the elastic before throwing on her vintage blue and white polka dot dress. She slid on her white flats and sighed before tucking her wand into the hidden pocket on her dress. She always had it with her, just in case of something happened. She opened up her window and slid out, climbing down the ivy that grew under her window, her shoe hitting the dead grass of the Malfoy Mansion. She then hopped into her Volkswagen Beetle, trying to drive away without making as much noise as possible. As only a fourth year, she wasn't aloud to drive in the muggle world, but she passed the test in muggle teachings and got her real licence, stating that she was actually sixteen. Pulling up to the park she saw that it was almost empty, only a few children present, swinging on the monkey bars. Larissa sighed contently and pulled out her drawing pad and charcoal pencils out of her dashboard. She walked over to a shady willow tree with a bench near the glistening water. She started to draw the Academy, it coming to life on the page in front of her, the wind shaking the charcoal tree just like the one she was under. A breeze whipped her ponytail to the side, it flowing in the wind. It was the perfect moment, the perfect escape. Once finished she took a deep breath, being able to see her school. She wanted to be there so badly, but knew it could never happen again for the previous night her father announced that she would start her fifth year as a student of Hogwarts. She didn't know what to expect, let alone from a school of both girls and boys. Yes, she had had a few boyfriends, and yes all the men found her attractive, but she hated it. She wanted to blend in. She wanted to have real friends who cared about her, not her looks or her brothers. She wanted to be normal. But the thing she was the most certain about was that nothing was normal in the world of magic.  
"Wow, that is beautiful." Someone said from behind her. It was a male voice, that was for sure.  
Larissa jumped, flipping the pad shut for if a muggle saw her moving drawing, it would end very badly. "Thank you." She whispered, not bothering to even look back at the stranger as he crossed in front of her. Her cheeks were as red as a rose for the fear of what might happen.  
"So you must go to Bueaxbatons; I would remember a face like that."  
She looked up to see a tall, handsome boy, about in the same age as her. He had dark, thick hair and dark rectangular frames on his brown eyes. All Larissa could think was how dashing he looked. "You go to Hogwarts?" She asked, piecing his sentence together.  
The boy nodded. "I do. I am a Gryffindor fifth year. How about you?" he sat down next to her, staring at her funnily.  
"Well, in the Bueaxbatons we don't have a category really, but I am a fifth year also."  
He nodded and extended his hand. "I'm James. And you are?"  
She slid her hand into his, shaking it politely. "I'm Larissa."  
The corner of his mouth slid up. "Larissa... I like it." Of course that only made the young girls blush go farther down the red spectrum. "So tell me Larissa, what are you doing here at a park when you can be going to muggle parties and shopping with your friends?"  
Larissa bit her lip. "I am not aloud to spend time with my friends out of school season. My mother believes that the three months we have are should be dedicated to my siblings and her."  
James whistled, leaning back in the bench. "Wow, tough life. It's hard enough spending twenty four seven with my siblings in the common room. But I don't take it you see your siblings often."  
She lightly shook her head, still trying to be polite and kind. "No. My twin brother Jace and younger brother Scorpius goes to Durmstrang and my little sister is just eight years of age."  
"What about your father? You haven't mentioned him once."  
"Father works at the ministry. Him and mother do not get along at all and I understand why."  
"Which one?"  
"Mother. She is idiotic and ignorant, just like my brothers and sister."  
James laughed. "My family is similar. But I am too, in a way."  
Larissa shook her head, her pony tail shaking along. "No, my family is rude and cruel. You wouldn't understand."  
He slapped his hands on his thighs and looked right at her. "You are right. I don't understand." He placed his hand on her knee that was barley covered by her dress. "But I can try."  
Larissa rolled her eyes. "And why is that? I will probably end up Slytherine, and Gryffindor and Slytherine are complete rivals."  
James' eyes widened. "You are transferring?"  
She nodded. "Yes, I am."  
"Well, why didn't you tell me that sooner?"  
"Because you never asked and I don't know you."  
He chuckled and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Why do you automatically assume you will be Slytherine?"  
She bit her lip. "Well, my family has a very long line of Slytherines, from both of my parents sides. I will be in complete shock if I'm not."  
He got up and turned to face her, grabbing her hands. "Well if there is one thing I know about the sorting hat, it doesn't take family heritage into mind, just you." He pulled her up. "Let's swing."  
She put her head to her chest. "That is childish."  
James' lips pressed his lips together, his famous half-smile sliding upon his face. "That's what is so fun about it." He pulled her over to a swing and sat on his own, swinging back and forth, raising higher and higher each time.  
Larissa had only been on a swing once in her life with Jace when she was little. She bit her lip, nervous to admit the truth.  
James stopped swinging and jumped off, walking behind Larissa and her swing before lightly pushing his hands against her back. A few seconds later Larissa was flying through the air, swinging back and fourth, back and fourth. It was freeing.  
"So this is what it is like flying without a broom!" She exclaimed.  
He laughed, giving her another push. "Wonderful, isn't it? Sad to think most witches and wizards can never experience it." He grabbed the chains and stopped them, Larissa giggling.  
"It's a pity. They are so much fun."  
"How was that for childish?"  
She shook her head. "Not childish at all. It was amazing. I have never felt so free except when I am on a broom."  
"You fly?"  
She nodded. "Yes. I'm a keeper."  
He grabbed her waist and set her on the pebbles. "Well that is interesting. I didn't think that Bueaxbatons played Quidditch."  
"Well we don't as a sport, but we like to for fun. What position are you?"  
"Same as my father. I'm a seeker."  
"Oh neat. My father was a seeker too. Who is yours?"  
James ran his fingers through his hair. "You really haven't guessed already?"  
Larissa shook her head. "How would I have a clue?"  
"Well, I look almost exactly like him other than my eyes."  
"Well I look almost exactly like my father and you don't have the slightest clue who he is."  
He chuckled. "True, true. But it is nice having someone not know who I'm the son of. It gets rid of a bias."  
She nodded. "I agree. Now you know me for me."  
"And you for me."  
She smiled, receiving butterfly's in her stomach. "Well, if it means anything to you, I like the real you."  
"I like the real you too."  
Larissa glimpsed at her small silver watch to check the time. "Oh crap. I must be getting home or my mother will murder me."  
He leaned over, pressing his lips against her hand. "Another time, my lady."  
She laughed. "Well aren't you quite the knight in shinning armor."  
James smiled and grabbed her drawing pad and her arm, looping his own through. "Only when there is a damsel in distress that needs rescuing."  
"I don't need rescuing."  
"You might someday, and I will be there."  
She pointed at the bug once they reached the small parking lot. "That's me."  
He nodded and placed her drawing pad in the back seat. He walked over to the front seat and then helped her into the car. "Until Hogwarts, Ms. Larissa."  
"Until Hogwarts, Mr. James."

* * *

Arriving home, Larissa knew she was in trouble for as soon as she climbed the ivy and stepped in the window of her small bedroom, her twin brother was sitting on her cherry red bed, his dark hair slicked back like her father used to wear in his old photos.  
"Where did you go?" He asked, texting on his muggle phone, not making eye contact.  
"I went outside."  
"Where outside?"  
Larissa sighed. Jace always knew if she was lying because they had the same facial expressions so she didn't even try. "I went to the park." she admitted  
"Why?" His face was drawn with pure puzzlement as he set down his phone and rested his elbows on his knees.  
"Because I wanted to draw."  
He quickly snatched the drawing pad out of her hands, flipping to the last page where the picture of the academy was dated. "Why couldn't you have drawn that here?"  
She sighed and sat down in her black leather computer chair. "Because the lighting here is terrible." She lied, her back turned to her brother.  
"It's a great drawing. Are you going to miss that place?"  
Larissa nodded. "Of course. It's my home. Are you going to miss Durmstrang?"  
He shrugged. "Not really. But I would rather go there than Hogwarts. Mother says there are a bunch of mudbloods."  
"It can't be that bad. Father loved it there. It can't be that bad."  
"You don't see it, Larissa. Mudbloods are diluted blood, mixed with muggles."  
She bit her lip. "Muggles aren't that bad. And if you go way back to our history our ancestor was a muggle-born."  
Jace rolled his eyes and got up, walking to the door but stopping at the frame. "What family are you really born into?" He asked before walking out, shutting the door behind him.  
Larissa twirled in her chair and rested her elbows on the desk, slamming her head against it. "I want to know the same thing."


	2. The Family

**Author's Note: Let me know if you think I could continue with the story! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Hope you had a good Thanksgiving and I hope you don't die from black Friday shopping tomorrow!  
**

**DrayJC: Thank you! I think I will continue this but I will officially make up my mind by the beginning of Chapter 5 if I go that far. **

**The Willow Maiden: Thank you so much! I really don't know very well how to spell all things Harry Potter although I try my hardest. Thank you for pointing that out to me:)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Family

Dinner was different than how it always was at the Malfoy Manor. Pansy normally required all the children to sit at the table with her and her husband and eat the dreadful mush that she called food. Pansy would always sit at one end, Draco on the other. The female children would then sit on left side and the male on the right. It was very orderly and gloomy, floating candles stayed put around the room. Larissa's hair was no longer in its ribbon and pony tail, but now in a sophisticated bun, her dress now traded for a black mini dress that stopped at her knees, the sleeves fallen off of her shoulders. What changed this night was they had company from Pansy's best friends family. Wilma Quip was Pansy and Draco's age and was in the same year as them. She married early to Ricard Quip and had two children, both males. The eldest was a 7th year named Xander who had always had a thing for the young Larissa and the other was a kid named Aron who was a 1st year. Wilma and Pansy had it set in their minds that Larissa and Xander would end up together and made it their personal goal in life. Pansy's only reason for allowing her eldest daughter to be in Hogwarts was to drift her towards her best friends first-born.  
Larissa wasn't Xander's biggest fan. Although she couldn't deny he was incredibly handsome, he was arrogant, ignorant, and... well just like her brothers. He had spiked up chestnut brown hair, large muscles, and these emerald-green eyes she could stare hours into if he didn't open up his mouth. But the thing was, she was dating him too. She wanted to much to be accepted in to her own family that she started to date the selfish man about a year ago when he asked her to the winter ball at Bueaxbatons.  
The room was normally silent, other than the clanging of forks on plates, but now was filled with voices. Aron and Elaine were chatting about what they wondered Hogwarts would be like, Jace and Scorpius were bickering over Quidditch and the pairs of parents were talking among themselves. The only person who wasn't talking was Larissa, for she was very uncomfortable in the dress her mother put her in.  
The food still tasted like cardboard or mush and was a hassle to swallow.  
"You look very beautiful tonight, Larissa." Xander whispered in her ear in a hushed whisper.  
She forced a smile on her face. "Thank you. You look dashing." And he did. He was wearing a suit with a tie the same color of his eyes. His light brown hair was slicked back and you could smell his luring cologne.  
He rested his hand on her thigh, making her shiver. "Thank you, but I am just a small grain of sand to the whole beach." Xander didn't know why he liked this girl so much. He had known her his whole life and she never once showed him any interest until about a year ago when he asked her out for the millionth time and said yes. She was so hot and cold when it came to him. One day she would be all over him and the next she wouldn't want anything to deal with him. Xander tried to convince himself that it was because he loved a challenge, but the truth was, he really liked her. It was confusing and frustrating and Xander didn't know exactly where he stood. He was hoping now that they would see more of each other, things would be different.

* * *

The Potter family was much more different than the Malfoys. There were no favorites of the children and everyone was lively and comfortable with one another. But like the Malfoys, they also had company as they usually did. It was either Ron and Hermione's family came over or the Potter's went over there. James was normally in the center off all conversations, butting his nose into each and everyone. But tonight he couldn't think straight, let alone listen. He kept thinking of Larissa, her platinum blonde waves cascading over her moving drawing of the Bueaxbatons Academy. Her shrieks of joy as she swung on the swing of what he assumed was her first time.  
"James, you have barley touched your food." Ginny said, gazing at her eldest child with eyes full of worry.  
"Or spoken more than two words." Harry added.  
"Well that is something new..." His little brother Albus mumbled under his breath.  
James took the book out of his cousin Rose's hands and hit his brother on the head with it. "Shut up." He hissed.  
Al started rubbing his head on the place James hit him. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"  
"Your comment."  
"Well aren't you a peach tonight..."  
Normally Ginny would have scolded both of the boys, James for the hitting and Al for the swearing, but Ginny was too worried about her eldest to say anything. "James, what is the matter?"  
James shrugged. "Nothing mum. I'm just tiered."  
"Is that another excuse, James Sirius Potter? Because I clearly remember you coming home last night at eight and falling asleep on the couch."  
"I was tiered then too."  
But Ginny wasn't done. "And then you went to your room when your sister got up this morning and ended up sleeping until noon when you got up, showered and went for a drive. So you cannot be tiered."  
James sighed. He couldn't sneak anything past his mother and he knew it. But he wasn't going to announce the whole thing in front of his aunt, uncle, cousins and siblings. "I'll tell you later."  
Ginny nodded, getting the message.  
James turned to his cousin and messed up her curly red hair. "What are you reading there, sport?"  
Rose, who was very annoyed at him for taking her book and messing up her already mess of a hair, just rolled her eyes. "You mean 'what was I reading'?"  
He shrugged. "I guess."  
"I'm reading up on the history of the dark. I find it very fascinating."  
Hugo rolled his eyes. "And this is why you are in Ravenclaw; nobody else finds that interesting."  
"I do." Lily Potter chipped in. "Rose, can you see if there is anything about Voldemort and dad?"  
Rose started turning pages as James looked over her shoulder, taking a sip of his water. Rose was about to skip a page when James slapped his hand down.  
"Here it is." He said, gently taking the book from the Ravenclaw. "Voldemort was probably one of the most famous of all dark lords." He read out loud, everyone in his family but the adults leaning in to hear what the new book had to say. "An orphan boy named Tom Riddle was taken from his orphanage and accepted by Hogwarts most famous headmaster, Albus Dumbledoor. Tom Riddle made himself invincible by making holcruxes, then changed his name to Voldemort. He was unstoppable until one day he went to kill the Potter family, but couldn't kill a baby named Harry Potter, who the only harm caused by the dark lord was a single scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. Harry ended up defeating Voldemort on numerous amounts of times, but never killing him. But Harry eventually did, destroying all of the holcruxes. When in the final battle, Harry triumphed and killed Lord Voldemort with the help of his friends, Ron and Hermonie Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Now the dark lord is just a memory in all of our minds."  
"Not the best re-telling I've heard..." Rose mumbled so only James could hear it.  
James had to keep from snickering, Rose read so much he could only imagine how much she read about their parents. James was very close with his cousin. Although she was a few years younger than him, she had a higher maturity level then people in his year. She always had a clear head and knew almost always knew what to do when he was in trouble.  
When the last bit of food was eaten, the Potter/Weasley clan started to clear the table when Harry stopped them. "Thank you all but Ginny, James and I have them."  
They all nodded, leaving and heading into the family room.  
"So what is wrong?" The now man who lived asked his eldest son.  
James started stacking plates, one after another, always putting the silverware on the top plate. "I went out today." He simply stated, trying to stall for more time until Lily and Hugo caused some commotion in the other room.  
"Yes we know." His mother said, rolling her eyes. She leaned over the table and blew out the candles in the center of the table, keeping the floating ones still blazing. "You also went out last night and the night before. What are you doing James? Are you trying to stay away from your family?"  
He shook his head. "No mum, of course not. Quill, Harbor, Kelly, and Andrew were all around and we were just going to Kelly's muggle friend's party's. You know that I love this family."  
Ginny nodded, still unsure. "It's just, we won't see you until Christmas, if then."  
James noticed a tear shed down his mothers face. "Mum..."  
She wiped it off with her sleeve. "I'm fine. You should be experiencing the muggle world. You can get better grades in that class." Ginny took a deep breath, Harry resting his hand on the small of her back. "Now, back to the original subject. Why were you so silent at dinner?"  
James took another glance back at the family room, but no commotion was caused. It was odd, seeing as his siblings and cousin normally cause scenes if food is not placed in front of them. "I went to a park and I saw this girl."  
"Knew it." Harry whispered.  
"No dad, it was different. I was first captured by her beauty, blonde beautiful waves and these big stormy grey eyes. She was drawing, and I was going to make a conversation about it but then I saw it was not only a drawing of the Bueaxbatons academy, but it also was moving."  
"A witch?" His mother asked.  
He nodded. "Her name was Larissa. She is a fifth year also and is transferring to Hogwarts." He turned to his mother. "She's intelligent to mum, not another one of the dumb ones."  
His mother's eyes widened, for she never expected her son fall in love so quick with a smart girl.  
James turned to his father. "And she is so beautiful father. Everything she says sounds like music flowing through my ears!"  
"And how long did you talk to this Larissa?" Harry asked.  
"Only for about thirty minutes, but it felt so long and short at the same time."  
A whistle came from the door frame. He turned around to see Rose, a huge grin planted on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overhear the last bit but we heard all that. Lily and Hugo planted the ears in here." The small red-head walked over to a leafy plant, taking a single fake ear that was tied to a string out. She held the ear up to her mouth and started to yell. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP INVADING OTHERS PRIVACY!?"  
"OW!" Three voices yelled from the ear.  
"That's right." she mumbled before ripping the ear off of the string. "Sorry about that Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James." Then with a wink at James, she fled back up the stairs where the other kids must have been.  
"I am going to go and ground my other children until they go back to Hogwarts." Ginny said, caring the plates to the kitchen sink before running up the stares.  
Harry pulled out a chair for his son, sitting down in one of his own.  
"So what do I do Dad?" He asked.  
"You befriend her. She is probably going through a lot by switching schools and if she is as beautiful as you say, she probably has a boyfriend. Don't confuse her; make her trust you. Then if you two really have this connection, then things will work out in your favor like it did to your mum and me. Some of the best relationships are based on friendships. Your mum is my best friend."  
"I thought Ron and Hermione were your best friends."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "That's different." He stood up and grabbed the wine glasses from were the adults sat. "Come help. Your mother is furious with you already for making her worry like that; you might as well get cleaning."  
James nodded and help his father carry the dishes to the kitchen, the thoughts of the blonde beauty running through his head.


	3. The Letter

**Author's Note: I am really considering continuing this story. I will probably not stop at chapter 5 but I will make my decision by then. Let me know what you are thinking about the story and the characters.  
**

**xBeautifulxLittlexFoolx= Thank you so much for your review and the advise! It really helped me a lot.**

**Annabeth and Jesslynn77= Thank you! I am really considering continuing :)**

**The Willow Maiden= Thank you! I'm glad you liked that part. I'm really considering it too.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Letter

Shortly after dinner, Larissa retired to her room. She took her hair down and with a cloth removed the very dark eyeliner her mother put on her. Through the window she could see and hear the patter of the rain hitting the glass. She sighed and fell back on her bed as the feeling of emptiness filled her once again. She didn't belong and she knew it and she didn't know how much longer until she gave up.  
There was a louder sound that was different than the rain against the glass. Larissa opened up her eyes and looked at the window to see her black and white owl Barney holding a letter in his beak, his feathers drenched with rain drops. She quickly opened up the door and Barney flew in, flapping his cold wings and getting water all over her.  
"That was were you went a week ago?" She asked the owl. "I was about to get a new owl."  
The owl gave a hoot and dropped the letter on her desk before flying to her closet where he sat on the clothing bar. Larissa sat down in the leather chair and examined the letter. It had a black ink stamp before the seal, both in the shapes of the Hogwarts crests. She flipped it over, excitement flooding through her bones. On the back read her name and the address from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She grabbed the letter opener from the drawer and sliced the paper envelope open.

_Dear Miss. Larissa Malfoy,  
__We are very delighted to have you be joining Hogwarts this coming year. To make your transfer more comfortable, we will not have the sorting hat announce which house you will belong too by having you join the 1st years in the ceremony. Instead it is required for you and your brothers to meet at my office at 4 o'clock pm on Saturday when you three will get to be sorted in your knew houses. Since nobody else will be in the school, you will have a mentor of my choice to escort you around the school and your dormitories. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss. Malfoy. We hope you will enjoy it here.  
_

_-Headmistress Hermione Weasley, August 25th_

She sighed with delight and tucked the letter under her laptop. Pulling out her drawing pad, she started to sketch all of the Hogwarts crests of the houses and what they all meant. She would be honored to be in Ravenclaw, for only the really intelligent people were allowed in there. But she knew from her fathers story's that most Ravenclaws were very snobby and stuck up. That and she wasn't the type to always be glued to a book. Larissa was one of those people who had to keep moving constantly and maybe that was why she felt so trapped in her house. She knew she wouldn't be very good in Hufflepuff, seeing that she wasn't honest to even herself and had very little patience. But what Larissa hoped the most for was to be a Slytherin so she could impress her parents. For once in her life her mother might be proud of her and she wouldn't be such an outcast. But if the opposite happened, if she got into Gryffindor, she would be forever disgraced as the first Malfoy and Parkinson to ever be in the rival house. But knowing all that, a part of her still hoped she would get in. She fit the bill even though she didn't believe it herself. She would never describe herself as brave or courageous even though she really was, not that she knew that of course.  
Larissa looked at the letter again, noticing the date. That was days ago when it was sent. She looked at the bird who was staring out at the window. "You seriously are the most directionally challenged bird ever." She mumbled. A thought popped up in her head. How come neither Scorpius or Jace said a word about it? She grabbed the letter and ran down the stairs, the whole family plus the Quips sitting in the lounge, her father smoking a cigarette.  
"I got a letter." She announced.  
Everyone stopped talking and her father motioned for her to give it to him. "Can I see it?"  
Larissa nodded, walking over to the leather Lazy Boy chair and handing Draco the letter. Larissa sat next to her boyfriend, leaning against him as Draco read the letter out loud to all of the eager listeners.  
"Why did it take so long to get here?" Xander asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
"Barney is a very directionally challenged bird." She mumbled.  
He nodded and pressed his lips against her forehead. Normally she would be uncomfortable by the actions they were doing but she was to existed to care at the moment.  
"Did you get any letters boys?" Pansy asked her brothers.  
Both of the brothers shook their heads.  
"No mum. Perhaps even the headmistress knows that Larissa is the more responsible one in the family." Scorpius complemented at his sister.  
"Or she just thought to send it the eldest child." Jace murdered.  
Larissa rolled her eyes. "So what time shall we leave?" She asked her mother.  
Pansy looked at her husband. "What time do you think, Draco?"  
"Well I say that we leave at around 2, get a head start on the crowd. Then we can go broomstick shopping for Larissa's broke."  
"She flew it into a tree."  
"It was an accident..." Larissa muttered.  
"I distracted her." Elaine said from the couch. "I wanted to show her a spell that Jace taught me."  
"She still should have been more careful."  
Draco sighed. "Drop it Pansy. She is getting a new broom. She needs it for the upcoming Quidditch season. Don't argue with me."  
Pansy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Fine. But it's late so her and Elaine needs to get to bed. No daughters of mine will have dark circles under their eyes."  
"I agree." Said the original Malfoy, ignoring the last comment. "Go get some sleep girls. We will have a very long day tomorrow."  
She got up and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you dad." she whispered in his ear.  
He nodded, furious with Pansy for the way she always treated his eldest child.  
Elaine got up off the couch and walked over to Draco, giving him a kiss on the cheek also. "Night Daddy."  
"Night pumpkin."  
She then walked up the stairs to her room.  
"Night dad." Larissa said, standing up.  
"I'll walk you up." Xander offered, rising off of the couch.  
"What a wonderful idea, Xander!" Wilma exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
"No it's not. The boy stays here." said Draco, putting out his smoke in the crystal glass tray.  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Let the boy walk our daughter to bed. He won't try and funny business. Right Alexander?"  
Xander nodded. "Yes mam, of course."  
"I still don't agree. No boys in the bedroom." Draco demanded.  
"I'll go check on them in a few minutes Dad." Scorpius offered.  
Draco sighed. "Fine. Just remember boy, I know the unforgivable curses."  
Xander nodded. "Yes sir."  
"I once was a death eater."  
"I know sir."  
"Do you know what death eaters do?"  
"They killed people for Voldemort."  
"And I was very good at killing."  
"Yes sir."  
"Do you understand?"  
Xander nodded. "Yes sir."  
Larissa started walking up the stairs, Xander trailing behind her. "Sorry about that." She mumbled as soon as they stepped into her room.  
"Don't be. Let's just say that I got the message the first time."  
"I know. He is just protective over me and so is Scorp." She bit her lip and sat down on the bed. "Can I ask you a question?"  
He nodded. "Of course."  
"Will you still like me if I turn out to be a Gryffindor?"  
The question shocked him. He didn't even think that she liked him, let alone worried that he won't like her anymore. "What makes you say that?"  
"My mother and brother would disown me if I got in there. I was just wondering if you would dump me if I got into Gryffindor."  
"Of course not." He grabbed her face. "Listen to me, Larissa. I really like you. I would still really like you if you were a Gryffindor. " He took his chance and snogged her. They had shared snogs before but this one was different; It felt different. Larissa actually liked it and was into it. With Xander she could be herself and she felt accepted by him. And he wasn't that much of a jerk. To be honest, she never gave him a chance. She felt him grab her waist, pulling her against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss.  
"Time is up." They heard from the doorway. Larissa let go and turned around to see her youngest brother.  
"Can you give us a minute?" She asked.  
"I gave you four minutes. That's enough."  
Xander gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."  
"See you at Hogwarts."  
He walked out, Scorp giving him the death glare.  
"It was just a snog, Scorp. You've seen us snog before."  
"Not like that. That was a make out session."  
Larissa rolled her eyes and walked up to her brother, holding him in a hug. "Don't let Jace corrupt you. Please?"  
He nodded. "I may act like him, but I'm not him. I just figured it's what mom wants."  
"Don't let her corrupt you either."  
"You do." He let go of her, still being taller by a few inches. "Night Larissa."  
He disappeared down the hallway and Larissa shut the door, shocked by what her brother just said to her. It was true, and she didn't even realize it until that moment. Larissa walked over to the mirror and starred at herself. She saw what he was talking about. The woman in the mirror wasn't Larissa Malfoy, it was the woman her mother wanted her to be. That was when Larissa made a decision that would change her whole entire life forever. For so long Larissa wanted nothing more than to fit in with her family, to be like her mother and twin brother. To be someone everyone was proud of like Jace was. But she wasn't that. She wasn't rude. She wasn't snobby. She didn't care if someone was a pure blood or muggle born. She wasn't her mother; She was Larissa Malfoy. So taking the scissors out from the drawer she started to cut an half an inch above her shoulder, her long waves hitting the floor. She took another look but decided it still looked too innocent. Then adding a swoop bang she smiled. She no longer looked like who she was pretending to be. She was now herself. But it wasn't just the hair that made her into what her was, it was something in her eyes. It was determination and courage. It was different. It was the new her.


	4. The Houses

**Author's note: So I have made my decision and I'm going to continue this FanFic. I won't update it as often, about once a week because I still have my other story I'm working on and I'm still really into writing that one. I already have the next chapter up and running and will be posting it either tomorrow or Tuesday. Let me know what you are thinking about the story! I promise I will respond in the next chapter I post.**

**The Willow Maiden= Your review put a smile on my face for a whole hour! Thank you so much! You will see a lot of Larissa finding out who she really is in the next few chapters. She's not always going to be the shy girl that won't speak up... guess you'll have to keep on reading!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Houses

"Larissa, wake up." A light voice sing-song into her ear.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she saw her sister with a tray, carrying a kettle and a cup full of the steaming tea. Larissa groaned and sat up. "Thank you." She grabbed the tea and took a few sips before setting it back on to the tray. "What time is it?"  
"One o'clock. You slept in very late." Elaine stated, setting the tray down on the table.  
Larissa nodded. "I was tiered."  
Elaine pulled blonde hair out of her coat and tossed it at her sister. "It's a wig from when we used to impersonate each other."  
Larissa touched her hair, remembering what she did the previous night. Using a hair tie she pulled her hair up, throwing the wig on and tucking strands into the wig.  
"Just like normal. Even though I really do like the cut. It is more like you." She walked out but popped her head out a second later. "Oh, and breakfast is ready.

After getting Larissa and Jace a new Nimbus, all but Elaine headed to Hogwarts after dropping there stuff off at The Leaky Cauldron. Draco grinned from ear to ear from seeing his old home. When the doors opened for the Malfoy family, Draco started to laugh.  
"You are being ridiculous." Pansy mumbled, but Draco didn't care.  
He rushed over to his eldest and grabbed her shoulders. "You will love Hogwarts. Some of the best years of my life were right here. You'll fit right in."  
Pansy rolled her eyes and started walking, the clicks of her heels echoing against the walls. "I hated this place."  
Draco wrapped his arms around Larissa and Scorpius. "Shall we go?"  
They nodded, Jace already in front of them.  
The Malfoy's reached the falcon stair case and started to climb the stairs until they reached the door. Pansy knocked three times and the door opened by itself to show a beautiful office.  
"Wow. This is incredible!" Scorpius exclaimed.  
"It's alright." Jace mumbled.  
"No, it really is wonderful." Larissa said in admiration.  
"I'm glad you think so." a new voice said. They all whipped around to see the headmistress, dressing in amethyst colored robes, hair in perfect little ringlets. "Welcome Larissa, Jace, and Scorpius Malfoy to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. May you find it your new home." She turned to their father. "It's nice to see you again Draco."  
He gave her a quick nod. "You too Hermione."  
"How are things going at the ministry?"  
"Quite well, thank you. How is things going over here?"  
She sighed. "Much better than it was in our years."  
Pansy rolled her eyes, not being mentioned.  
Hermione just ignored the rude woman. "Alright, who would like to be sorted first?"  
None of the children raised there hands but Jace stepped forward. "I'll go."  
"Very well. Come over here then." She walked over to the wooden chair, a strange-looking pointy hat sitting on it. She lifted the sorting hat off of it and Jace sat down, his grin cruel and cocky. Everyone in the room knew which house he would belong to, no doubt about it. The headmistress placed that hat on top of his head.  
"Ah, a Malfoy." The hat cooed. "Pure blooded like most Malfoy's, very powerful I see, cunning too. Let us see... SLYTHERIN!"  
"Shocker..." Scorpius mumbled to his sister.  
Hermione removed the hat and Jace got off, walking straight to his mother who was so proud of her golden boy. "Who is next?" Hermione asked.  
Scorpius and Larissa exchanged looks, both scared of which house they would get. Scorpius stepped up after realizing how terrified Larissa was. "I'll go." He walked over to the seat and sat down, his bleach blonde hair in his eyes.  
The sorting hat was placed on his head and it began to move again like a face and began to speak. "Ah, another Malfoy. But this one is different. Very talented and very good charisma. You would make a very good Ravenclaw but that is not a good fit for you. You see, Ravenclaws are very book smart while you are very street smart, yes. I'll have to say...SLYTHERIN!"  
Scorpius smiled a bit and got off, his brother giving him a slap on the back and they did one of the weird man hugs.  
"Your turn, Larissa." Hermione encouraged.  
Larissa was terrified. She had so many mixed emotions about each house and had no idea how this one moment could impact her whole entire life. If she got anything other than Slytherin her mother and brother would disown her for forever. She walked up slowly to the seat, sitting down in the wooden chair straight as she could.  
"Well someone is scared." The hat said as soon as it was placed upon her head. "And I see why. My decision changes everything, doesn't it?"  
She nodded.  
"Well it may be for the better. You have great power and determination, a good match for Slytherin. You are loyal but that is were Hufflepuff ends. You have wit, creativity and curiosity and are quite clever, but not Ravenclaw. Although you don't have knolage of most of these, you have strength, will, passion and a lot of bravery. So that narrows it down to two houses, Gryffindor or Slytherin. What to choose, what to choose."  
Those few seconds were the longest of Larissa Malfoy's life. Her father looked at her with anticipations, her mother with anger for having so much Gryffindor, Jace looked like he couldn't care less and Scorpius with curiosity.  
"Let us see..."  
Her pulse quickened.  
"I'll pick..."  
She chewed at her lip.  
"Gryffindor!"  
Her heart stopped at the words of the singing hat. She couldn't breath. She kept her gaze hooked to her youngest brother, for his eyes were filled with warmth. She couldn't bare look at her mother. But she did to find a look of pure hatred. She rose from the chair. "Mother..."  
"You are a disgrace to this family."  
"Mother..."  
"Don't you dare ever address me as your mother ever again! I just hope your sister isn't as much as a disappointment as you are."  
Jace marched up to her. "Are you kidding me?"  
"Jace, I had no control..."  
"Don't speak to me, ever." He grabbed her wig and ripped it off. "That is so fake. It's much shorter than it normally was." He took the elastic out of her hair to show her new haircut. "You are not a Malfoy, not by a handful."  
She shuttered at his words, something she knew her whole life. Her mother and brother both walked out of the office.  
Larissa bit back her tears as Scorpius launched himself at his sister. "Don't worry. You won't lose Elaine or me, I promise."  
She nodded as her brother let go of her and walked out of the door. She turned her gaze to her father. "Dad?" She whispered.  
Draco walked slowly up to his eldest and placed his hands on her shoulders, crouching down to be at her eye level. "Listen to me, Larissa. I love you. You are always welcome back home. We can always lock your mother in the closet or something."  
Larissa tried to hold back her smile.  
"Congratulations Larissa. I'll take you and Scorpius shopping at Diagon alley tomorrow if he want's. We can even bring Elaine if you wish."  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around her father. "Thanks dad."  
"Of course pumpkin. I'll get you two tomorrow from the Leaky Culdron."  
She just nodded and her dad gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. She turned around to see the headmistress just standing there, acting like that never happened. "Now I'll show you to your dormatries where some of the Gryffindors are."

Arriving at the Gryffindor door there was a picture of The Fat Lady. "Aspen Ash." Hermione said before the door opened.  
"Things relating to broomstick making." Larissa mumbled.  
Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Gryffindor has won the Quidditch cup for three years in a row. My nephews convinced me to make it that. Most of them are in Gryffindor but not all."  
They walked into the room to see wooden planks for flooring, red couches, chairs, banners, etc. It had a warm feeling to it, but maybe that was because the lit candles and fireplace where two redhead females sat together on the couch. One looked about my age, the other younger.  
"This is my daughter Rose and my niece Lily." Hermione introduced. "Rose is a Ravenclaw but she got bored."  
The older one in the white sweater with a blue and silver scarf nodded. "Nobody is there yet, mum. I came down here because Hugo and Lily fetched me."  
"Seems reasonable."  
A brunette suddenly came down the stairs. She was beautiful with relaxed brown hair that was in a high pony tail with a muggle soccer (american football) jersey on. "Who's this?" She asked, pulling her jersey down.  
"This is Larissa Malfoy." Hermione introduced.  
She didn't seem to be affected by this but the Lily and Rose were.  
"Draco Malfoy's daughter is a Gryffindor?!" Lily yelled.  
"Lily Potter!" the Headmistress scolded her niece. "Don't be rude!"  
"Sorry Aunt Hermione, it's just odd."  
Hermione put her hands on her hips. "And how would feel if you, a Potter, were sorted into Slytherin house?"  
"Weird..."  
"Exactly."  
"Sorry Malfoy." She mumbled, not remembering Larissa's name.  
Larissa nodded.  
Hermione placed her hand on Larissa's shoulder. "Harper, you and Louis can show Larissa around."  
The brunette walked up to her and shook her hand. "Hi Larissa. I'm Harper Clarke. Welcome to Gryffindor."  
"Thank you." Larissa mumbled, still shaken up about everything.  
"Do you have a nickname? Because Larissa is a bit of a mouthful."  
She shook her head.  
"Do you want one? Larissa is a bit of a mouthful."  
She shrugged. "I don't know."  
"Well let me just say a lot of people won't remember Larissa. Your name is pretty but strange." Lily said from the couch.  
"Okay..."  
"How about just Risa?"  
Larissa bit her lip, unsure. She sort of liked it. She no longer wanted the name her mother gave her, it was a reminder of her and her brother and how they really never cared at all. Larissa nodded. "I like it."  
"Cool. Welcome to Hogwarts and Gryffindor, Risa."  
"Al, maybe you should control your sister better." Harper said to someone over Larissa's shoulder.  
"What is she doing now?" a male voice said.  
Larissa turned around to see a boy looking very similar to the boy she met at the park. But this boy didn't have glasses and had lighter hair.  
"Wow. What a beauty."  
He wasn't talking about Larissa, for his eyes were fixated on Harper. There was something there for sure.  
"Sorry." The boy said turning to Larissa. "I'm Al Potter. And you are?"  
Lily hopped up and ran over to them. "This is Risa Malfoy."  
"Malfoy, huh?"  
Larissa nodded.  
"Daughter of Draco?"  
She nodded.  
"Neat. Nice to have you here." The whole time he was staring at Harper, her not making eye contact with him. "When did you get in, Harper?"  
"A few hours ago. I was mostly helping Hagrid out."  
"Why didn't you say hello?"  
"I just got in and dropped my bag off."  
"Oh."  
"Larissa..." Rose whispered from over on the couch, the name sounding very familiar. "I know your name but not your face. How is that?"  
Larissa shrugged. "I honestly have no idea."  
"Where is Jamie?" Lily asked Al.  
"Where do you think?" He finally tore his gaze from Harper and looked at his little redhead of a sister.  
"Pulling a prank with Fred on Louis?"  
"Guess again."  
"Sleeping?"  
He nodded. "He apparently went to a party with Harper." He didn't look to happy about it either.  
Harper held up her hands. "I'm telling you, muggle party's are amazing! I figured we would go to one more before we started school."  
"You're right, that was a killer party." James said, coming down the stairs.  
"Oh my god." Larissa mumbled.  
James' eyes went wide as soon as he saw her. "Larissa?"  
Rose narrowed her eyebrows. "How do you know the Malfoy girl?"


	5. The Clan

**Author's Note: Okay this one is a long one because I got really sucked into writing this and it didn't really fit into the next chapter so here is an extra 1,000 words for you. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Make sure you leave a review to tell what you think.**

**Miss-Mia = Well here you go! Thanks!**

**My faithful reader Willow = I normally give cliff hangers but I really haven't with this story so bewhare! I don't know, I will probably flip flop as the nickname sounds more and more natural. Lol don't worry, I ramble quite often. **

**Jenny = Thank you so much and here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Clan

James couldn't believe it. It was right in front of him the whole time and yet he still didn't see it. She was a Malfoy. Platinum blonde hair, big gray eyes and was shocked when he said he didn't recognize her from anywhere or know who her family was. He had seen pictures of her and her family in the newspaper and remembered Fred pointing out how gorgeous she was, but he didn't notice it when he met her. He felt so stupid. Her family probably disowned her for getting into Gryffindor. When has a Malfoy ever been in Gryffindor? Never because Malfoy's didn't get into Gryffindor, just like Potters didn't get into Slytherin. But yet there she was, the same girl he met at the park but with shorter hair. And now he had a name to the face.  
Larissa felt just as stupid as James did. She felt stupid for not noticing the obvious resemblance to his father, the most famous wizard and auror in their world. He was also on the front of many teenage magazines that she saw whenever her mother sent her shopping for food. Normally she was the type of girl that didn't forget things or not see things so she felt like she was blind. He also said he was in Gryffindor the day they met so what puzzled her very much was how come she didn't expect him to ever show up there. She never thought about it once.  
"So you are the Malfoy girl, huh?" James asked her with an easy smile.  
She nodded. "So you are the Potter boy."  
He held his hands up. "Yup, you caught me. Now I understand why you said that you don't think you will end up in Gryffindor. But what did I say?"  
"The sorting hat doesn't judge you by your heritage. Trust me, I found that out the hard way."  
Albus, who was behind James, cleared his throat. "You two know each other?"  
Rose, who was still very puzzled by the situation finally got it. "Oh my god." She whispered. "That's were I heard the name."  
"How would you hear the name Larissa? It's not very common…" Lily commented.  
Rose pressed her lips together, looking at her cousin with wide eyes. "I heard it with my EAR."  
Lily was still lost but Albus caught it. "Oh!"  
James ran his fingers through his hair. "Al, you are officially a blithering idiot."  
"I still don't understand…" Lily muttered.  
"Neither do I, don't worry." Larissa mumbled under her breath.  
Harper cleared her throat. "Where is Freddy?"  
"He's with Louis."  
"Will you go get them both? We both know I can't get up the stairs for if you haven't noticed, I'm female."  
James nodded. "Gotcha." Then with that he ran up the stairs.  
Harper turned to Larissa. "So Risa, once Louis gets here we can give you a tour."  
"Do you really need two people to give one person a tour?" Rose asked.  
Harper nodded. "Of course. I'm good for the basics, Louis is good for the places you shouldn't know like the secret passage ways."  
Al ran his fingers through his hair and starred at the ground.  
Rose nodded and bit her lip, grabbing the paper from the table.  
"Did the Headmistress tell you what dormitories you will be in?" The American brunette asked.  
Larissa shook her head. "No."  
"Good, that means it's up to us. Do you snore?"  
"No."  
"Fart in your sleep?"  
"No."  
"Sleep walk or talk?"  
"No."  
"Are you a pig?"  
"No."  
"Do you have cute shoes?"  
"Yes."  
"What size?"  
"Eights."  
Harper grinned. "I like you. I have an empty bed next to Kelly and I. You can have it."  
"Kelly?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. She's another Gryffindor and apart of the clan along with Dom and Jenna."  
"Clan?"  
She sighed. "We really have to catch you up on things."  
"We have a clan." A blonde boy said coming down the stairs with a darker skinned redhead. Harper's breathing slowed down. He grinned at the girls. "Harper, beautiful as always."  
Harper blushed a bit. "Thanks Louis."  
From over at the corner Albus' face went red, his brother coming down the stairs and placing his hand on his shoulder  
Louis shook Larissa's hand. "Hello fair Larissa of Gryffindor. My name is Louis Weasley. I believe we have met before."  
She narrowed her eyebrows. "We have?"  
He nodded. "My sisters go to Bueaxbatons. You were good friends with Helen."  
"Helen Weasley." She mumbled, remembering the funny blonde who always had a thing for trouble. "Oh yes, I remember you now."  
He nodded. "It's hard to forget this face you know."  
Larissa gave him a smile. "It's just been one of those days."  
"I'm sure. Now shall we get on with the tour?"  
"Whoa there, she doesn't know me yet." The redhead said. "My name is Fred Weasley."  
"There are so many of you." She exclaimed.  
"There was only one before me…"  
"No, I'm talking about Weasley's. There are so many."  
Albus leaned against the couch, grinning. "Oh, there are many more. Plus James, Lily and I are also technically still Weasley."  
Louis looped his arms through Harpers and Larissa's. "Let us tour now!"

"Alright. What questions do you have?" Louis asked Larissa ten minutes later when they were on the moving staircases.  
"Well, I have quite a few…"  
"That is why we are here." Harper said, still not taking his eyes off of Louis. Louis caught her eye and grinned at her.  
"Ok, are you two together?"  
They both shook their head. "Nope." Harper responded.  
"We were once upon a time." Louis mumbled, looking down.  
"What happened?"  
"So much." They said at the same time.  
Larissa could see the obvious attraction to each other but didn't budge. Harper was looking at him a lot and Louis kept flirting with her, blushing whenever she started to talk to him.  
"Who are you dating then Harper?"

Harper bit her lip. "I was dating Al but we haven't seen each other since school got out. We've written a few letters over the summer but I have no idea where we stand and I am to chicken to ask."  
"Chicken?"  
Harper rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's right. You Brits don't use American lingo."  
"Where are you from?"  
"The fine state of Michigan." She motioned to her jersey. "If you haven't noticed already."  
She didn't. "Isn't that a soccer jersey?"  
"Well we call it football but yes. The Detroit Lions are my favorite."  
"You American's are so weird…" Louis mumbled.  
Harper slapped his arm. "You call it soccer!"  
"Yes! And we have sense behind it too! You kick around ball in 'football' with your foot. You sack people in 'soccer'!"  
"I thought you called it called 'soccer' cause the socks are stupid…"  
Louis rolled his eyes. "Any more questions Risa?"  
Larissa nodded. "Sorry about all of those. Just curious."  
"It's fine." They said again at the same time.  
"So what exactly is the clan?"  
"Well we are called The Marauders, third generation with a lot more people in it." Harper responded. "It is made up of more than Gryffindors too."

"Who is in it?"  
"James is the leader, Albus is second in command, and then it is Dom, Louis, me, Lily, Quill, Fred, Rose, Hugo, Jenna, Kelly, Longbottom, Andrew, and maybe you in the future."  
"Does the Headmistress give you Weasley's and Potter's special permission?"  
Louis shook his head furiously. "Aunt Hermione is our aunt during vacations but here she is our Headmistress. In fact, she probably keeps more of an eye on us because we are family."  
"What's the hardest class?"  
"Depends on whom you ask. I really hate herboligy," Harper started.  
"And I really hate potions." He jabbed his finger towards Harper. "She has a thing for potions, a talent. It's not natural."  
They got off the stairs and started walking to the Owlery. "Do you have an owl?" Harper asked.  
Larissa nodded. "Barney. He's a buffoon for an owl if you ask me."  
"Why?"  
"He's directionally challenged but I can't get rid of the bird, I like him to much."  
Louis nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. James' bird is brilliant but you look at Albus' and it is dumb as a brick. The only people he knows is the Potter family… and Harper. He often mistakes Weasley's though. Once Rose used the bloody bird to deliver a letter to her father. It ended up coming to my father whose uncle Ron's older brother. We were so confused when we got it but I knew something was up when I was the bloody buffoon. But Al loves that bird to death, won't let anyone say one negative word about him."  
They then reached a wooden door that Louis opened, motioning for the girls to go through. Larissa went through first seeing that she was the one who was closest to the door.  
Harper tried to go through but Louis stopped her. "What do you want Louis?"

"Why aren't you with me?" He whispered, trying to make sure the newest addition didn't hear.  
Harper bit her lip. "We already went over this." She hissed. "I am with Albus."  
"You never talk to Albus."  
"I just arrived here a few hours ago. He didn't know I was here."  
"He didn't make an effort to know. He barley wrote you, Harper! I wrote you everyday and everyday I got a response!"  
"Well his bird is an idiot like you just said."  
"I know his damn bird is a blithering buffoon but his bird knows you better than Al's parents! You just don't want to be with me. Admit it."  
Harbor turned on her heel to look at him straight in the face. "I don't want to be with you. It always ends bad between us and you know it."  
Louis was at a loss for words. He just stood there and dropped his arm, Harper passing through.  
Larissa, who had heard the whole thing, was a bit surprised too. She could tell Harper really liked Louis if not loved. The look in her eyes screamed pain as soon as Louis couldn't see her. Then she saw Barney and grinned, walking over to pet the bird. "I thought you were at The Leaky Caldron."  
The bird just gave a hood, spreading his wings as if he were stretching them out then pulled them back in. She then turned to Harper who wouldn't make eye contact with Louis or even Larissa. "Hey Harper, would you mind if I used your owl to send a letter to my father? It is quite urgent and Barney won't make it on time."  
Harper looked up at her and gave her a quick nod. "Yeah, sure."  
Larissa walked over to the writing station where a single quill and ink were along with some paper.

My dear father, I am writing you this to tell you that I will be staying here at Hogwarts for the next few nights until school starts. I cannot bare the thought of walking around with Jace right there to look at me in disgrace. I have already made some new friends and have roommates. I think I will like it here, a fresh start. I hope the Diagon Alley is still on the table. I will meet you there at eleven fifteen at The Leaky Caldron.

With much love, Larissa

She then sealed the envelope with a seal and addressed it to her father. "Harper, which bird is yours?" She asked the girl who was glancing at the letter, reading everything she wrote.  
"The caramel brown one over there. Sorry about me being so nosey. I'm just curious."

Larissa nodded. "I understand. I would be too if the roles were reversed." She then walked over to the bird and handed it the letter. "Take this to Draco Malfoy at the Malfoy Manor."  
The owl took the letter and rushed out the window.  
"Shall we continue with the rest of the tour now?"

It was late and the room was bare with only Larissa and Harper in it. Larissa couldn't sleep for so many of the day's events kept swirling through her head.  
"Are you asleep?" Harper asked all of a sudden, sitting up.  
"No, I can't."  
"Do you have a friend you can talk to about anything?"  
Larissa shook her head.  
"I really don't either. Dom won't listen if it involves her cousins, Kelly tells everyone and Jenna only tells Kelly. And I really need a friend right now."  
Larissa laughed a little bit. "You are putting your trust in the Malfoy girl?"  
She nodded. "I like you. And I don't think you are the type to go and spill everything to anyone."  
"I'm not."  
"Good, cause I'm taking you under my wing. Now can you give me advice and I'll help you on whatever you need help on?"  
Larissa nodded. She never really had any friends that she told anything too, she never really trusted anyone. She thought Harper had a good eye and ear on everything too.  
"I normally would tell Louis all that because he is probably my best friend but I couldn't because it involves him."  
Larissa nodded. "Yeah, I heard the whole thing in the owl place."  
"People will make fun of you if you call it that. It's called the Owlery."  
"Whatever…"  
Harper smiled. "I'm just trying to save you from the wrath of James and Fred." She sighed. "So I guess I have to go way back, don't I?"  
She nodded.  
"Alright. Louis and I have been inseparable ever since our first year. We were yin and yang and everything. Then in our third year he asked me out and we dated until the end and then we broke up because the summer. Then we got back together when school resumed but broke up halfway through the year because we both weren't in very good places. His friend Carson died and he was really struggling and my parents were going through a divorce and we both were too upset to be together anymore. So a month later Al asked me out and I said yes. Al and I got really close and we really liked each other, even though I wasn't in love with him like I was Louis. Louis just made me so happy all the time but so miserable when ever we fought or weren't together. With Al, it wasn't a relationship that made me loose my mind."  
"So what happened with you and Al?"  
She sighed. "He found out that I still was in love with Louis. He went all crazy, saying that he was in love with me and he felt so betrayed. But I didn't do anything wrong! I really didn't! I can't control whom my heart belongs to! I was really starting to fall for Al too! Al is what I need to get over this guy! And this happened two days before school ended but he didn't break up with me. I want him to stay with me so I can get better."  
Larissa bit her lip. "So lie."  
Harper looked at Larissa weirdly as if she didn't hear her right. "What?"  
"Lie. It's as easy a pie. If it was for a healthy relationship then do it."

"I'm not a very good liar…"  
"Then I'll teach you. Go up to Al and tell him that you did a lot of thinking over the summer and that you are over Louis. Tell him that he was on your mind all the time but you couldn't write the words. If he really loved you he will take you back in a heartbeat."  
She pressed her lips together tightly. "That will really happen?"  
Larissa nodded.  
"Okay. I'll try it. What about you, what's your boy trouble?"  
"I don't have any."  
She laughed. "That is such a lie. Every girl has boy trouble. Spill."  
Larissa bit her lip. "I have a boyfriend and he goes here."  
"Who is it?"  
"Alexander Quip."  
Her eyes got big. "The Slytherin hunk that is in his 7th year?"  
She nodded.  
"How long has that been going on?"  
"A year. But the thing is I only went out with him because my mom had her heart set on it and I wanted nothing more than to be accepted by her and my twin brother Jace."  
She nodded. "I see…"  
"But yesterday he walked me up to my room and kissed me and I actually felt something. He's a great guy and perfect for me. He is so sweet and kind and handsome but now I am actually starting to have feelings for him."  
"So you only saw him as whom your mother wanted you to be with?"  
She nodded.  
"But now you are seeing him for what he is?"  
She nodded again. "But there is more." She threw her legs off of the side of the bed and leaned toward her. "This you cannot tell a single soul."  
"Of course not."  
"I met James at the park yesterday too. And I can't stop thinking about him."  
Harper's hazel eyes widened. "You like James?"  
Larissa shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even know he was James Potter until today."  
"How can you not notice the resemblance?"  
"That's what I keep asking myself. Am I that much of a buffoon?"  
"He didn't notice you were a Malfoy. It's kind of obvious with your hair and eyes and stuff."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Well, keep an open mind to both guys, you really don't know them at all. Does Alexander know about you being Gryffindor?"  
"No but he told me that he would still like me if I was any house."  
"Awe!"  
"Will you two stop talking?" A voice said through the wall. "You are not letting me get any sleep!"  
"Who was that?" Larissa whispered to Harper, embarrassed someone heard all of that.  
"It's just Lily and Rose. This room is charmed so the only thing you can hear through it is like the Charlie Brown teacher, but they still know you are talking."  
"Shut up!" A new voice said, slightly higher pitched.  
The girls giggled and got back into their covers.  
"Hey Larissa?" Harper whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm glad you got in and all. I think you are awesome."  
Larissa laughed a bit. "I think you are awesome too."  
"Night."  
"Night."

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review my lovelies! Let me know what you are thinking!**


	6. The Alley

**Author's Note:Hi! Again, just a reminder that I am also writting for another story so the updates on this one will be a little less frequent. I put most of my free time (not much) into these storys so you can tell how busy my weeks are by how often my updates are.  
**

**Willow: Well it is a very American expression. Thank you so much!**

**musicgeek932: Thank you! Here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Alley

Diagon Alley was filled with witches and wizards of all ages, lining the roads. Draco, Scorpius and Larissa were all in Flourish and Blotts buying school books.  
"So Larissa, what's is it like in Gryffindor?" Scorpius asked putting some books into his basket.  
"Amazing. I really like it there. It's just weird without you and Elaine in the next rooms."  
"Meet any friends?"  
"Yeah, I've made a few. My closest one is probably this girl named Harper. Then there is Louis and Fred Weasley who've I've taken a strong liking to. There are so many Weasley's."  
Draco laughed from behind the stack of books, handing a potions one to his daughter. "I see things haven't changed as time passed. Let me guess, one of the Potter boys are the seeker."  
Larissa nodded. "Yeah, James is. He's very good too if you ask me. Jace has a run for his money."  
"Good. That boy needs to be challenged more."  
Scorpius put his last book in the basket and set it on the table. "I've got all of mine. Which one do you need Riss?"  
Larissa was shocked. Not once in the history of this planet had Scorpius ever called her a nickname. The towering boy was changing, growing more comfortable around his sister. She picked up her list and looked at the ink that Harper had told her she needed to buy. "Um, I need The Charming World of Charms and A Fifth Years Defense Against The Dark Arts."  
"I'll go snag the charms one. The defense books are over at the corner if you wish to go get those."  
She nodded in walked over to the corner, her father following. "How is Elaine?"  
"She's alright, I guess. Ever since Scorpius told her about you, she has been giving your mother the silent treatment and barley coming out of her room. You know how your sister is."  
She nodded and ran her fingers along the colorful spines. "Hey dad, can you go see what Scorp is getting? I have a feeling he's going to end up with a second year book or something of the wrong subject."  
He nodded. "What is the title again?"  
Larissa got on her tiptoes to peak up at the books, still not finding her match. "Um, I believe it is The Charming World of Charms or something cheesy like that."  
He nodded and went to go help his son.  
Larissa stepped up onto the letter, finally seeing the book she was looking for. She climbed it to the top, still on her very tip toes to try to find it. She finally grabbed the book, it falling off of the shelf, but at the same time so did she. Her balance tipped backward and she fell falling.  
"Larissa?!" Her brother yelled from across the store, just witnessing was going to happen. He set the charms book down and him and Draco started bolting for the other Malfoy.  
She was expecting the fall but it never happened. Instead she fell into a pair of arms, strong and sturdy. She forced her eyes open, expecting to see her brother but she saw quite the opposite of Scorpius Malfoy; It was James Potter.  
"Are you alright?" He asked in a voice that made Larissa soon.  
She couldn't catch her breath. She was scared half to death and then was saved by the famous James Potter with his beautiful smile. She nodded slowly, not thinking clearly.  
But James didn't let go either, he couldn't. He was so captured in the young Malfoy's beauty that he forgot that he was in the bookstore and that his parents and siblings were right behind him.  
Someone cleared their throat and James let go of Larissa to see his fathers old nemesis and a taller but younger version of him.  
"Dad, this is James Potter." Larissa said, finally getting her head on straight. Her cheeks were a bright red that matched her lipstick. "James, this is my father."  
James held out his hand and surprisingly Draco shook it, her father never liking a single boy that his daughter was around. "Thank you James for saving my daughter." He said, his eyes filled with gratitude.  
James grinned. "Any time, sir. But it was really just location and timing..."  
"But you saved my sister." Scorpius cut in, shaking his hand firmly. "I am also entirely grateful."  
Larissa ran her fingers through her hair, finding it odd that both her brother and father took such a strong liking so quickly, but then again she could have been paralyzed. "James this is Scorpius. He's a fourth year."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius. Do you play Quidditch?"  
"Yes, I'm a Chaser."  
"Draco?" A voice said from behind James.  
Draco rolled his eyes with a smile. "Well hello Harry."  
Harry Potter hugged his old nemesis then. "Well it's nice to see you again! How long has it been?"  
Both James and Larissa expected their ages to be said, but it didn't.  
"A year ago when we were at Fillder's!" Draco exclaimed.  
"Yes, yes. God it has been too long."  
"Wait." James said with weirdness lingering in his voice. "You two are friends?"  
The two men nodded. "Yes. We have been since after your twins were born, wasn't it Draco? How are they?"  
Draco placed his hands on his eldest daughter. "This is actually Larissa right here."  
Harry's eyes showed recognition at first for being Malfoy's daughter, but once seeing her he saw his sons description of the night before. He looked down at James, then back at Larissa, extending his hand. "Hello Larissa, I'm Harry."  
Larissa shook his hand and smiled to the legend. "Pleasure to meet you sir."  
"Risa!" Lily called from the steps, Albus and Ginny right behind. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I don't know Lily. What would anybody be getting in a bookstore in Diagon Alley?" James asked sarcastically.  
"School books?"  
He nodded, looking back to the grinning Malfoy girl. "Are you normally that clumsy or just on ladders?"  
Larissa bit her lip, her cheek turning a rose pink color. "I am a clumsy person normally... I don't have very good balance."  
Then Rose, Hugo, Al and Ginny all walked in then along with Ron. "Hey Risa." Al said as soon as he saw her.  
"Hey Al. Hey Rose."  
Rose grinned at the blonde girl. "Fancy meeting you here, Risa. Did you get all your books yet? Because I have already got mine and was needing a shopping partner. Jenna and Harper are supposed to be meeting me at Giseles..."  
"Why do you need clothes if you will be wearing your robes 24/7?" Scorpius asked from behind Larissa.  
Rose squinted her eyes at the tall Malfoy. "You must be the Malfoy boy." She extended her hand and smiled as he took it. "I'm Rose Weasley, 4th year Gryffindor."  
"Scorpius Malfoy, 4th year Slytherin."  
Her eyes widened. "Are you seriously a 4th year?"  
He nodded.  
"But you are..."  
"Tall?"  
She nodded violently. "Really tall! You look like you are a 7th year!"  
Scorpius laughed. "I get that quite often. So why do you need clothes?"  
Rose pressed her lips together tightly. "Well, we are tri-wizard tournament. Don't tell anyone. But I want to look for a dress already because there is only so much I look good in." She leaned in so only Larissa and Scorpius could hear. "Plus there are the parties and Hogsmead." She leaned back with a huge smile on her face. "So what do you say? Come shopping with us."  
Larissa looked at her father who gave a quick nod, Larissa repeating it to Rose.  
"Well come! We haven't got all day!" The girls started hurrying out of the stop, Lily included when Rose stopped. "You boy's can come too. You do need suits and I would get one before grandmum sends you one like uncle Ron's old one."

"I don't know where to start..." Larissa mumbled, gazing at all the dresses.  
"Start with your color." A girl with glossy black curls said with dark brown eyes said. "You must be Risa. I've already heard so much about you. I'm Jenna."  
Larissa smiled. "It's nice to meet you."  
"Anyway, as I was saying you have to start with your color. You have to look at your eyes first of all which are gray so I would pick a dark blue, black or gray or the classic black. You also have large basoomas to hold up a strapless dress. So look at those." She looked through the rack. "What size are you?"  
"A small?"  
She grabbed a dark red strapless dress with diamonds along the top, on the ribs that stopped being so clingy at mid-thigh when it glided down like a waterfall. "Try that. If that doesn't fit, let me know."  
Larissa nodded, ducking inside the dressing room. She normally wore jeans and a black sweater, her mother never allowing her to wear red for the color was supposedly to attention drawing. She slid on the dress and it fit like a glove. She looked back in the mirror to find someone completely different staring back at her. She had never worn red but now it made her look amazing.  
"How does it fit?" Jenna called.  
"Amazing." She breathed.  
"Are you going to show us?"  
Larissa bit her lip. "No, I think I will let it be a surprise."  
The door opened and Jenna slid in, making sure nobody saw through the crack. "Well I had to double-check." Jenna muttered as soon as Larissa gave her a look. "You look ace."  
Harper then came through the dressing room. "Holy crap! You look awesome!"  
"I just said that..." Jenna muttered.  
"No, you said ace."  
"That means awesome to you Americans!"  
Harper pressed her lips together. "Oh."  
"Genius..."  
"Do people normally just waltz right into others dressing rooms?"  
Jenna and Harper exchanged glances before grinning. "Well, yes and no." Jenna answered. "If you are changed, yes. Undergarments, maybe. Nude, no. Feel better?"  
"No. Please get out so I can change, say goodbye to my father, and not miss the train for Hogwarts. Don't want to be late on my first day."  
They rolled their eyes and stepped out, Larissa changing out of her dress then purchasing it. She had never owned anything this beautiful, and now she was going to a ball. It was perfect, it was a dream come true.

At the station, already through platform 9 and 3/4, Larissa got her first look at all of her classmates. Harry and Ginny began hugging their kids, saying their goodbyes.  
"Is mom going to be dropping of Jace?" she asked.  
Draco bit his lip and nodded. "Yes. He should be on the train already. You know how your mother is about time."  
Scorpius nodded. "Bloody crazy about it." He did the weird man hug with Draco. "Bye dad."  
"Bye Scorp. Remember, keep your grades up, pranks on the low, and always..."  
"Use protection. I've heard the speech." Then he disappeared onto the train.  
Larissa wrapped her arms around her father, burying her face in his shoulder.  
"Are you going to give me the same speech?"  
He shook his head. "No. You better not be using protection because you better not be having sex."  
Larissa blushed as James and Al went by, hearing what her father just said.  
"Alright."  
"I mean it Larissa."  
"I've got it dad." She kissed his cheek. "Bye daddy."  
"Bye pumpkin."  
She let go of her father and started to walk alongside James and Al.  
"Don't worry. James got the same speech." Al said, nudging me. "Except his was two hours long a few days ago because he went to a few party's this summer."  
James rolled his eyes. "They didn't give you one."  
"They did. It was just 5 seconds. Mom told me to use protection."  
"Why are you the good child?"  
"Why are you the bad child?"  
James turned to Larissa, ignoring his brothers. "Are you sitting with us?"  
"I don't have anywhere else to sit really."  
"Then it's settled." Harper said, appearing suddenly to her side. "You are with us." They stepped into the train, everything looking shiny and new. Following James they reached a cart with Lily, Louis, and Fred were already in there.  
"Where is Jenna, Kelly, Rose, Dom, Andrew, Hugo and Quill at?" Al asked.  
It seemed silly to Larissa for she knew it would be a tight fit already.  
"All in the next cart." Louis mumbled, a tension between the cousins.  
Al walked in and sat down next to Lily.  
Fred grinned at Larissa. "Hey Risa, why don't you sit over here?"  
James rolled his eyes, sitting next to his blonde best friend, Harper next. "Why don't you just ask her to your bedroom already?" He mumbled.  
Fred grinned. "Can I?"  
Larissa sat down next to him but faked her hesitancy. "Sorry dear, I have a boyfriend."  
James' heart stopped. Somehow he knew she must have been taken, but he hoped she was single. He could easily win her over from his stupid cousin Fred but he didn't know who this guy was.  
Fred frowned. "Really love?"  
"It's honest." Harper chipped in.  
He cracked his fingers. "Who is my competition?"  
"Only Alexander the great."  
"Really? The Slytherin Quidditch captain?" James asked.  
Larissa blushed a deep color. "That's him." She turned to Harper. "Alexander the great?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, we call him that because he had been Jame's competition for years now in everything."  
James looked out the window, adding another thing to that list.  
"Anything from the trolley dears?" The candy trolley lady asked. Fred rose up and bought about half of the cart, Al and Louis another quarter total. Larissa pulled out some coins and bought some of the jelly beans. When exchanging for the candy she caught the eye of him, of Xander.  
The trolley passed and he walked up to her, grinning largely. Larissa started to say something but he lifted her up, sending her into a fit of giggles. "How is Gryffindor?" He asked after giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
"It's good, I really like it. How are you?"  
"Good now." He peeked his head through the compartment. "Hey Harper, Louis, Hugo, Little Potter, Al and James."  
Harper grinned. "Hey Xander. How are you?"  
"Really good. Are you ready for this Quidditch season you two?" Both Harper, Louis and Xander were beaters.  
"Yeah, bring it." Louis said, punching his hand.  
"I heard you made captain this year James."  
James nodded, still upset. "Yeah. May the best man win."  
Xander sighed, not knowing why he was being so cold. "You want to come sit with me?" He asked his girlfriend.  
Larissa shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm good. Thank you. I'll see you later?"  
He nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later." He left and shut the door.  
"Wow, what a hunk." Lily muttered, saying her first words this whole time.  
"I know." Harper agreed.  
"He's an awesome guy." Louis said.  
"He introduced me to a bunch of Slytherin girls... I like him." Fred chipped in.  
James just sighed, even his friends liked the head Slytherin. He knew he could never win Larissa over, not even if he tried his hardest.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
****You should leave a review... that's a good idea. Haha let me know what you are thinking, what I need to improve, what you like, who's your favorite so far, etc.  
**


	7. The Transportation

**Author's Note: Sorry I have been gone for so long. I have been so busy with final tests before Christmas break and competitive cheer practice. But I won't give up and will try to upload a chapter once a week. **

**musicgeek923: Thank you, here it is!  
**

**Willow: Sorry I really suck at spelling and my spell check (document manager on this site) is just plain terrible. To be honest, I made Harper a bit like myself without knowing it so I have a bit of a bias too. Thank you for always reviewing!**

Chapter 7: The Transportation  


The train ride lasted until about late that night and all but Harper and Al were sleeping. Harper was trying really hard to sleep, but she couldn't. She hated being in this situation, being torn apart by two men. Al was good for her and made her feel amazing but Louis made her heart want to burst out of her chest to cry out to him. She knew Al was the way to go but her heart ached.  
Al was confused. Once he found out about Louis and Harper he wanted to lock himself in his room for ages and never come out, which was very hard seeing as his mother was Ginny Potter. But when he got back saw her he knew felt the same feelings he did all summer, misery from being away from her. And then Louis came down and put his hands all over her and it drove him crazy. They didn't break up, so that meant that Harper was still Al's...right?  
Harper's eyes opened to see Al staring out of the window with his sister snoring, her head on his lap. She looked over to see Louis and Fred passed out too. But what made her smile was her new friend and James. Earlier when they were playing cards they all switched their places, James ending up sitting right next to Risa. Her head was resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. She had to admit that Alexander was a hunk, but he was no James Potter. James had no secret personality like she was convinced Alexander did.  
"They are really good together." she heard and wiped her head around to see Albus also staring at them. "If Risa didn't have Alexander the great then they would be together. They obviously have a connection."  
Harper nodded, tying her hair back into a french kind of twist. "I know." She flung her head back, terrified to say what she knew she had to. "Are we still together?" She asked, her voice quivering a bit.  
Albus bit his lip. "I think. I just don't know where you are standing on the current situation."  
She looked him right in his eyes. "I am over Louis, if that is what you are asking. I really like you, Ally."  
After hearing those words the corners of his lips slid up. "I really like you too, Harp."  
She got up and went and sat on his lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So we are good?"  
He nodded. "We are perfect." He laid a gentle kiss and wrapped his arms around her. "So how was your muggle summer?"  
"It was really good. The first few nights consisted of all football. Mom taped all the Michigan State and Lions games and Zach and I watched them all night, eating nothing but Pizza Rolls and a lot of soda. It was amazing! Then my family and I just had a really awesome three months, but we were getting tiered of each other. I'm glad to be back. How about your Potter summer?"  
He sighed. "It consisted of so many charity fundraisers, so many autograph signings, so many Weasley gatherings. I just wanted to be back."  
The train jolted to a stop and they looked out of the window, seeing the towering castle that they all called home. James and Louis both jumped, James a second time when he saw Risa sleeping on his shoulder. He removed his arm as his cheeks went a little pink. "Are we home yet?" he asked, removing his arm from Larissa.  
Al nodded. "Yup. Welcome back to Hogwarts."

Hogwarts was amazing. In Larissa's eyes it was a grand and beautiful castle and reminded her of her mansion that she was no longer welcome in. Harper and Al got in a boat, Jenna riding in the back. The gleaming water reflected the candle light, making it glow under the moonlit sky.  
"Are you coming? God, you are acting like a bloody first year." Kelly said to Larissa.  
Fred wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Relax little one. We understand that you are hungry but you don't need to get snippy with the new girl. We want her to like us."  
Kelly rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get in the bloody boat Malfoy." She then joined Dom and Louis' boat, it floating over the clear dark water to get to the grand castle.  
"What is her problem?" Larisa muttered, stepping into one of the dark as coal boats.  
James bit his lip and joined her, sitting in the back, Fred following. "Well, she did have a bad experience with your brother."  
"Scorpius? What did he do?"  
Fred shook his head. "No, not the younger one. Your worse half."  
The boat started to magically migrate towards the towers and Larissa sighed. "Jace?"  
James nodded. "They somehow met during the Alley a year ago and he broke her heart, breaking up with her because she wasn't hot enough."  
"His words, not ours." Fred chipped in. "Kelly is really hot in my opinion."  
"She probably just didn't sleep with him and that pissed him off."  
"Bloody fool your brother is, to get a girl like Kelly and dump her because she had respect for her body."  
"Kelly probably doesn't blame you for it; your face just probably reminds her. Plus she doesn't know you."  
Fred leaned back, making to boat rock a little bit. "That and she get really pissy if she doesn't have any food."  
Larissa sighed. This happened so often, people judging her for her twin. Most people believed twins were supposed to be similar to one another. But anyone who met the Malfoy twins knew that only counted for looks, if that.  
James, sensing her discomfort rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. As soon as people find out that your brother and you are in two opposite houses, they will find out that you are two opposite people. I promise."  
She looked down at the shining lacquered black wood. _They will also know how different I am from the rest of my family. _She thought. She smiled at James. "Hogwarts is really grand?" She asked.  
James nodded. "It's amazing. I have a great family and my parents house is homey but Hogwarts will always be my home."  
"My family is just weird." Fred mumbled. "Dad is George Weasley, the prankster. He once found out my sister Roxanne had sex, he cursed her so whenever her and her boyfriend kissed, it caused her to fart. It was really funny but Roxy has never really trusted my dad after that and wears a few anti-hex charms."  
Larissa laughed. "So who exactly is everyone?"  
James grinned. "There is a lot of us. There is Teddy and Victoire, who were both Gryffindoor but graduated two years ago. Then you have your seventh years, who are Roxy, Kelly, Augusta, and Lorcan. Then you have your sixth years who are Alice, Fred, Lysander and Molly, who is in Ravenclaw. Then there is our's, Me, Louis, Jenna, Dom, Augusta who is in Hufflepuff. Then Rose is in Ravenclaw, but the rest are Gryffindoor like Albus, Harper and Quill who you haven't met yet. Then we have our third years who are Lily, Hugo and Lucy."  
"And that's just family and close friends. Trust me, you are going to have to start memorizing a lot of people."  
Larissa groaned. "Perfect. Well you too since to Buexbattons are coming here. Thank god I will know them..."  
The boat pulled up to the grassy hill and they all got off, smoothing over their robes and hair.  
"Will you introduce me to a few?" Fred pleaded.  
She laughed. "Of course. There is Carol, Valerie, Gerdy, Yale, Abby..."  
Fred grinned. "Even their names sound majestic."  
"You have a cousin named Carol." James muttered.  
He grinned at him. "And she was a Bueaxbatons too once upon a time."  
James started making puking noises as Larissa giggled. James looped his arm through hers and grinned brightly at her, walking toward the castle. "Come on Malfoy. I don't ever think you will have the food like we have here."  
"Much better than mum's cooking, that's for sure." Lily muttered, coming up beside her brother.  
"Lily!" Al scolded, Harper's arm looped through his.  
Lily just shrugged. "You know it is the truth. Seriously, Dad does a better job cooking than mum. But I will admit that she makes bloody good treats."  
"They were made to save the world from Voldemort, not cook."  
They all grinned, James the biggest because he had Larissa at his side. He had a chance and he knew it just by the way her eyes shone whenever she talked to him. He knew that as soon as he found out how fake Alexander the great acted around everyone and he cheated on her, he would be the one right there beside her. Sure it was a bit cruel but he knew he already cheated on her the previous year with Tilly, a seventh year Hufflepuff. Xander was not who he said he was and James wanted to prove that to her somehow that didn't break her heart.


	8. The Feast

**Author's Note: ****Hola! I just want to say how thankful I am for all of your favorites and follows. It would make me even more happier if you liked (or didn't like) my story to leave a review. Let me know what you are thinking rather you are a first time reviewer, guest, member, or a usual! I want to know what to keep doing and what to fix! So review, review, review! **

**Willow: Lol that is so true! Thank you so much, I always look forward to your review:)**

**Chapter 8: The Feast**

Larissa fit right in with the group. Nobody treated her like she was the enemy, they treated her like she was a friend. At the feast she met the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan and some others.  
"Oh my god." She said taking another bite of the thick, creamy, chocolaty, food that laid in front of her. "This is easily the most delicious food I have ever tasted."  
Harper laughed. "You obviously haven't had very good food. That is just pudding." She reached over and grabbed a red cake with a cheesecake frosting. "Please tell me you know what this is."  
"It's a cupcake."  
"So you have had one?"  
She looked down at the putting. "No..."  
Harper unpeeled the tinfoil off of the bottom and handed it to her. "Seriously, eat this. These are my favorite."  
Risa sunk her teeth into the crummy bread, frosting sticking to her lips. "Oh my god! This is way better than the pudding!"  
"It's like you are discovering food for the first time."  
"Well, my mother is a terrible cook and she would always give Scorpius and me the worst of whatever she made, Jace the best." She peered over to the Slytherin table to see her younger brother enjoying the food almost as much as she was.  
"What did you eat a Bueaxbatons?" One of James' friend named Quill asked, taking another bite of his brownie.  
"Salads and healthy foods. Have you ever noticed that everyone is about the same weight there?"  
"I have." Fred said with a sigh.  
Al rolled his eyes. "Seriously Fred, I don't think that Risa is going to hook you up with a Bueaxbaton girl."  
"Hey." He snipped. "I can dream." He turned over to the newest addition to their group. "So Malfoy, how good at you at being a keeper? Because our keeper isn't very good."  
"Hey!" Jenna said from next to Al. "I'm the best you got. I only do it so you guys can win. So she can have my spot gladly."  
"I might have to take you up on that." She chipped in.  
"ATTENTION!" a loud voice boomed. Everyone in the room turned to see Hermione standing in front of the podium. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." The room burst into cheers. "This year at Hogwarts, we are welcoming some new guests. First, let me introduce the new staff members. Professor Lerwick is our new Astronomy teacher, for Professor Gelson retired."  
A tall man with gold hair stood up, waving at everybody.  
"Professor Lerwick will also be the new head of Ravenclaw house." There were murmurs around the tables from the girls, saying how hot he was. Harper and Jenna exchanged glances."  
"Now, I will also like to introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Teddy Lupin."  
The Gryffindoor house burst into cheers as a guy with blue hair stood up.  
Risa leaned over to Harper. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" She yelled over the yells.  
Harper stopped yelling. "That's Teddy! He was a seventh year a few years ago and the original founder of the clan! He's engaged to Louis' sister and Al's cousin Vickie!"  
"Silence!" Hermione boomed again. Everybody instantly shut up. Hermione smiled. "Now, I have another announcement. Hogwarts will be hosts to guests for the Triwizard Tournament."  
The room once again burst into cheers.  
"The last time this happened was in my own fourth year. It has happened twice since then as you know, but now it is our time to host. We will be grateful to our guests and treat them like they belong here. Please remember, only wizards over 17 years of age. It will not be like the last time at Hogwarts and you will not take part if you are not of age and there will only be three people." She smiled and stepped back from the podium, motioning toward the door. "Please welcome, the ladies from the Bueaxbatons academy and their headmistress, Fleur Weasley."  
The doors came open and the girls danced in, doing the same dance they did every year for this other than more charms. Fleur came in last but came up right through the center, curtsying toward Hermoine. "Thank you for having us here Headmistress." She said with a smile at her sister in-law.  
Hermione just smiled. "Of course Fleur."  
The ladies all fled to a table that sat in the back along with another empty one.  
"I can't see how you would fit in there." Jenna said to Larissa.  
"I can." Fred said breathlessly. James flashed him a look and so did Jenna. "Seriously Malfoy, you are the hottest girl I have ever befriended."  
Larissa blushed, looking down. "Um, thanks?"  
Harper put her hand on her shoulder. "Honey, you are going to have to get used to the complements. If you walked outside in the muggle world, what happened?"  
She bit her lip. "I would get hit on."  
Harper nodded. "Yeah, now imagine how all the boys in your school who see you 24/7 find out you are a Bueaxbatons. You are going to be like a beehive."  
James shifted uncomfortably.  
"But don't worry." She said, not quite done as James hoped. "Alexander the great is the bear who gets rid of all the bees."  
"Don't bears destroy the beehive?" Louis asked, noticing how James was reacting to all of this.  
"Yeah, but don't fret it. It was a bad analogy." Harper said, eyeing the eldest Potter, also noticing it.  
"And now," Hermione's voice boomed again. "please welcome the men of Durmstrung."  
The doors flew open again and being led by Victor Krum and a beefy guy the men came out, clinging their staffs and making sparks fly. All the girls were all swooning, including the Bueaxbatons. Larissa and Harper exchanged glances, grinning.  
"Cocky." Louis muttered to Fred and James.  
"Tell me about it." James replied.  
"Well, there go my Bueaxbaton girls." Fred mumbled.  
Albus leaned over to the boys. "Do you guys know who that is? Why aren't you freaking out!? Jarred Krum, the most amazing Quidditch player, is going to be attending here."  
"And hottest." Harper muttered so her boyfriend didn't hear her. Both Jenna and Risa nodded gently.  
James grinned. "Hey Al, you know he is competition for every single girl you are interested in, right?"  
Al just turned to Harper and put his arm around her. "Are you going to leave me for Krum?" He asked, his hand resting on her knee.  
Harper kissed his cheek. "Of course not."  
"James!" Someone hissed from the Ravenclaw table. James turned to see his cousin, leaning back. "Do you see my mum flirting with Krum?"  
James looked at his aunt, The elder Krum kissing her hand. "No Rosie, I think it's the other way around. You know how your dad always talked about how he was interested in your mum."  
"She's blushing!"  
"That doesn't mean she's flirting. She doesn't look like she is saying a word."  
Rose bit her lip, turning back to her table.  
The boys from Durmstrung all marched back to the table, half of them winking at the Bueaxbatons, one at Larissa and one at Harper.  
"Alright, I don't like this anymore." Al muttered.  
"I do." Harper whispered.  
Fred grinned a bit. "I just noticed, if uncle Harry wasn't an Auror, and was the Headmaster, it would be a reunion."  
"Minus Cedric Digory." Kelly chipped in.  
"Wow Kelly. Bitch move." Harper said, taking another sip of her butter bear.  
She just shrugged.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione announce. "Now, in previous years we have canceled Quidditch because of the games. But this year we are not and tryouts will be held by your captains of your house. This years Quidditch captains are Alexander Quip, of Slytherin. Heath Wood, of Ravenclaw. James Potter, of Gryffindoor. And Shelly Tuff, of Hufflepuff.."  
Harper laughed a little bit. "Shelly Tuff of Hufflepuff."  
"Your such a child Harper." Kelly muttered.  
She just smiled at the cruel one. "Thank you."  
Louis grinned at Harper but it faded as soon as he realized that Al's arm was around Harper's waist. He leaned over to his cousin. "Are Harper and Al together again?" He hissed.  
Fred nodded and took another bite of cake, his Aunt's voice drowning on in the background. "Yeah, they never broke up but now they are back to normal. Sorry mate."  
Louis' heart sank as he grabbed a brownie off the plate.  
"Don't eat away your feelings or you'll end up like Umbridge." James snickered.  
He flashed his cousin a dirty look.  
"Are you going to name your first cat Willy Puff, or Fuzzle Kins?"  
"Shut up James."  
"Fizzle Wizzle? Honey Buns?"  
"Shut up James."  
"I kinda like Snuggly Bug."  
"James..."  
"Or would it be Fluffy jr.?"  
"I said shut up James!"  
James laughed and turned their attention back to Hermione.  
"Now, first years go with the perfects of your house to your dormitories. The rest of you are dismissed."  
Just like that all the food disappeared off of the table and Fred and Quill groaned. "Why does she do that?" James asked, mourning the loss of his cupcake.  
The group all stood up, clumping together around. Rose and a few others joined then too. "So who is everyone's bets for the cup?" Rose asked.


	9. The Classes

**Author's Note: I am finnally out of school on break so that means more time to write! Yay! This is a filler chapter while I write my next chapter. My next chapter we will find out who will be in the Triwizard Tournament!  
**

**Willow: Thanks but I'm just getting started:) The next one after this should be drama packed! **

**Enjoy and remember to review, review, review!**

**Chapter 9: The Classes**

"What's your list?" James asked.  
Larissa peered down at her scheduled. "I have Charms first, then Potions, defense against the dark arts, astronomy, Herbology, history of magic, then transfiguration, and lastly i have muggle studies. How about you?"  
He shrugged. "I have pretty much the same other than I have astronomy and transfiguration mixed."  
"Larissa!" Someone called.  
They turned around to see Scorpius running up to catch them. "Does anyone know where the Herbology room is?"  
"I do." Rose said, appearing from next to James. "I have it first hour. I can show you." She tied her hair back using an elastic on her wrist. "Has anyone noticed anything odd about the Astronomy class?"  
They all shook their heads.  
"Well, none of the boys have that hour with the females and vise versa! Do you think there is a reason behind that?"  
"He doesn't want groping in his room?" Larissa offered.  
"Nice one Malfoy." Jenna said, coming up from behind her. "Although I would mind being groped by him."  
"Nor I." Dominique chimed in, running her hand through her strawberry blonde hair.  
James chuckled. "Careful Dom. We don't want Andrew to beat up the new star gazer."  
Dom rolled her blue eyes. "We both know Andrew is not the jealous type."  
Jenna grinned. "And we both know that you want him to be. You want some dramatic story where he beats up a guy for looking at you."  
Louis' sister sighed. "Yeah. It worries me, you know? It makes me feel like he has no interest in me and wants guys to take me away from him."  
"That's not the case and you know it."  
"Do I?"  
Rose said bye to them, taking Scorpius by the arm lightly, getting his attention before turning left.  
"Where exactly is Charms?" Larissa asked James.  
He just smiled at her and walked out of the courtyard and to the charms room.

* * *

"Welcome fifth years." A tall man with a dark eyes and an easy smile said. "As most of you know, I am Professor Longbottom and I will be your Charms teacher for this period." He scribbled his name on the blackboard and then turned back to the class. "This year is not going to be as fun as the other years, I can tell you that. This year you will be studying for your O.W.L.S. Most wizards have been asked what was the most difficult thing in their career and most of them have said that and your N.E.W.T.S. It is my job to get you prepared for your future because these tests will affect the rest of your lives after Hogwarts." He walked over to his chair and peeled what looked like silly putty off of his seat. "You know my rules, Mr. Weasley." He said to the redheaded boy next to James.  
Fred swore under his breath as Neville walked over to him.  
"Stand up, Weasley."  
Hesitantly, Fred stood up, taking a step to the right. Neville slapped the putty down on the chair and told Fred to sit down. As soon as the 2nd generation prankster sat down, his skin turned as purple as eggplant.  
The whole class burst into laughter, but no one more than Louis and James. "Hey Fred," James called out. "It's not your color."  
"Hey Fred, wrong color on the wheel." Louis chipped in.  
"Everyone knows that orange and purple don't mix."  
Fred shot them a deathly look and removed the putty and set it in his bag, his skin still remaining plum purple.  
"Is he always like that?" Larissa asked James after Neville started droning on about the year ahead.  
"Who? Fred?"  
She nodded.  
"Yeah, he does it to all the professors but Neville caught on after the first few periods. Sometime he forgets and it's priceless when he grows bat ears or hair turns pink."  
"Does it stay like that?"  
He shook his head. "It wears off in an hour. I wish it lasted longer."  
"Is professor Longbottom close to you or something?"  
Potter nodded. "Yeah, do you not recall the final battle? Neville stabbed Nagini, the snake and final horcrux, making my dad being able to kill Voldemort."  
"Wow." The blonde said shocked. "I didn't know he was that Neville. After that, why did he choose to be a professor?"  
"I ask myself that every day."  
"Mr. Potter." the professor stopped and turned to them. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?"  
He shook his head.  
"Then what are you talking about."  
"Nothing Professor. I was just filling Larissa in about Hogwarts. She is new."  
Neville nodded. "Of course. But I'm sure Miss. Malfoy will catch on." Then he turned around and started to review the charms that they already knew, but nobody's attention was on Professor Longbottom; Instead they were all fixated on the Malfoy girl, shocked that she was in Gryffindor robes and sitting next to the Potters and Weasley's. The only person who seemed agitated by the fact and not surprised, was the one and only Jace Malfoy.

* * *

At the end of the scheduled day Harper and Larissa made their way to the Gryffindor dormitories, Harper flopping down on the coach and Larissa curling up on the other.  
"I'm so tiered." Harper whined.  
Risa nodded, taking a drink of her bottled water. "I agree. Do we do anything else now?"  
She put a pillow on her head. "Not really. We eat in an hour and return here."  
James and Al then walked in, Al pushing up Harper's feet and sitting down, her feet hitting his lap. "What are you ladies doing here?"  
"I'm pooped." Harper muttered from under the pillow. "I want coffee..."  
"I want food."  
"I want Professor Lerwick." Jenna said coming in and sitting next to Larissa. "I mean have you seen him? His ascent is gorgeous as his face. Its french. He says he is from Paris, the city of love." she swooned.  
"You've been single for way too long." Harper's muffled voice said.  
Jenna paused for a minute, before nodding in agreement. "Where is Dom?" She asked.  
James shrugged. "No idea. I haven't seen her."  
"Well if you do, tell her to come find me." Then with that, she marched up the stairs.  
"So Malfoy, how was your first day at Hogwarts?" Albus asked.  
Larissa sighed. "Not great... The classes were interesting and all but..."  
"But?" the muffled voice of Harper's said.  
"I hate the looks they all give me. I can't stand it and I can't even go to the bathroom without feeling like a celebrity."  
"And Jace?" James asked.  
She looked down at the gold and maroon rug, recalling the memory.

_"Well if it isn't the disgrace." Larissa heard a dark and dangerous voice sneer as she came out of potions with James.  
She turned around to see her twin, dressed in the same Slytherin robes her younger brother wore, leaning against the wall.  
James gave her a look and she flashed him one, telling him to leave. He reluctantly did, muttering something under his breath.  
Larissa turned back to her twin. "What do you want Jace? I don't have much time."  
"So not only are you put into the worst and traitor house, now you hang around with Potters and Weasley's? Wow, you are worse than I thought."  
She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to look as annoyed as possible. "You say this like I care what you think."  
"You should sister. I'm curious though. Does Dad and Scorpius still talk to you?"  
"Why do you care?" She hissed.  
He gave her an amused smile. "Like I said, I'm curious."  
"Yeah, they do."  
"And how about your precious Xander, huh?"  
She gave a slight nod of the head. "Yeah. They aren't stupid to know that I haven't changed just because I am in a different house."  
He laughed bitterly. "Oh Larissa, you are so bloody stupid you don't even know it. It's not the house, that was just an excuse. We were trying to get rid of you and it worked, much to Elaine, Scorpius and Fathers objections." He flashed me another amused smile. "I'll see you around little sister."_

She just smiled at him. "As fine as it could have."  
He bit his lip before running his fingers through his dark hair.  
Fred suddenly came through the door, Hugo and Louis trailing behind. "You won't believe what I just saw." Fred said.  
"What did you just see?" Dom asked, coming out of the Gryffindor bathroom.  
"Jenna is looking for you." Al told her.  
She sighed. "I'm actually avoiding her right now. Now what did you see Fred?"  
Hugo looked like he had just seen Voldemort, pale as he could be but looking so frustrated. "It's Rose."  
"What about her?" Lily asked, coming down from the stairs.  
Louis saw Al and Harper and cringed, pressing his lips so tightly together they became white.  
"Our cousin has got a boyfriend." Fred said, grinning.  
Hugo still looked deadly.  
"With who?" said Dom.  
Fred's grin got bigger. "Guess."  
Al rolled his eyes. "At least tell us which house he is in."  
"Ravenclaw."  
They all started calling out names, James smiling a bit.  
"What are you smiling at?" Hugo snapped at him.  
He rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Simple. She has been dating him for quite awhile."  
"How come we didn't know then?"  
"Why would she tell you?"  
"Why would she tell you?" The 3rd year snapped.  
"Because I am her best friend. So calm down. I understand the whole big brother thing but you have to realize that she is 14, not two."  
Hugo just looked down. "Fine. But I still don't like it." He marched up the stairs, furious.  
"Wow. When did Hugo get to be such a protective little brother?" Dom asked.  
"He's always been." James muttered. He turned to his sister. "I will kick anybody's bloody arse if they go near you, got it?"  
"Hypocrite..." She muttered.  
"You know it."  
"On a different note," Al started. "did you hear that Alice is the favored of the Hogwarts seventh years to be drawn?"

* * *

**Review, review, ****review,** **review,** **review,** review! 


	10. The Cup

**Author's Note: ****Happy Hollidays in case I don't update by the 25th!**

**Willow: Lol nice:) Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Cup**

A week later Larissa understood why everyone else called Hogwarts home. There was something about it there that wasn't at the Malfoy Manor or even Bueaxbatons. Everything just felt...right here. She couldn't explain it but she felt for the first time that she belonged in this place with these people.  
"God damn that..." She muttered to Harper as they escaped potions class.  
"I didn't think it was too bad..."  
"You are also amazing at potions! You can easily whoop up the Strength Solution! I couldn't make a working one to save my life!"  
The brunette just smiled. "Yeah..."  
"Hey. Don't get to cocky. I could easily kill you in Herbology and in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"  
Her smile faded. "Yeah..." She mumbled.  
Hands closed around Larissa's waist and brought her to the corner. She turned to see the striking Xander with a huge smile on his face.  
"I'll take your books and meet you at Defense..." Harper said, grabbing the books out of her friends hands, giving her a wink.  
"Thank you..." Larissa whispered, though she only gave her a small nod of acknowledgment as she darted down the hallway.  
Xander grinned and pushed her against the wall. He pressed his lips against hers, sending shivers down her spine. He smiled against her lips. "How was potions?"  
"Dreadful." She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "How was Astronomy?"  
"It sucked. Lerwick is a terrible professor."  
"I like him."  
He flashed her a look, warning her. "Be careful, Riss. He is easily favored by the women."  
"Well I can see why..."  
Jealousy flashed through his eyes.  
"I'm just kidding. He is drop dead gorgeous, but I don't care about that." She kissed him lightly. "I have you."  
Xander ran his fingers through his chestnut hair. "It just worry's me. To see that many of the females just drooling over him like he has a love potion fragrance or something."  
She rolled her eyes."That's just silly."  
"It's really not."  
She looked into his emerald-green eyes. "You have the same eyes." She realized.  
Xander just frowned. "Yeah, I've noticed."  
Larissa bit her lip. "Could you two be related at all?"  
He flashed her a deadly look. "No."  
"Well it seems like you could be..."  
His eyebrows narrowed and his eyes went deadly. "I suggest you don't put your nose were it's not wanted Larissa."  
"Excuse me?" she asked stunned.  
He ran his fingers through her blonde hair, ignoring her. "You are going to be late for Defense. Don't keep Lupin waiting."  
She bit her lip and nodded, walking off.  
He caught her arm and pulled her back to him. "I'll see you at the drawing, right?"  
She nodded, still flustered.  
"I think I have a good chance."  
She nodded again, pressing her lips together.  
He kissed her one last time and walked the other way, leaving Larissa questioning why he suddenly got so defensive.

* * *

Almost everyone that was in the clan was all at the table, debating who would get called except for two people, Larissa and Harper.  
"I just don't under stand. It was like a threat." Larissa muttered to her.  
"Sounds like it. Has he ever done something like that to you before?"  
She shook her head. "Never."  
The brunette popped her gum. "Well, maybe his is related to him and is really defensive about it."  
"Maybe."  
"What do you ladies think?" Al asked them.  
"I'm betting on Alexander the great." Harper chimed.  
"Me too." Larissa added.  
"I sort of am too." He admitted. "I mean I want Alice to win but the chances are, he will."  
"I don't know." Louis chipped in. "Alice has a good chance."  
"I agree." said James.  
Hermione's voice came on, booming thought the whole dinning area. "Student's of Hogwarts, Bueaxbatons, and Durmstrang! We are here today for the drawing for the Triwizard tournament. For those of you who do not know, this" she motioned toward the large silver chalice. "is the Goblet of Fire."  
Many 1st years cooed out in aw.  
"Now." The headmistress said. "For Durmstrang." the goblet cackled and popped, sending a piece of paper up in the air. Hermione caught it, unfolding it. "Jarred Krum!" She announced.  
A bunch of the Durmstrang boys started to cheer, the biggest standing up, flexing his muscles. All the girls in the room swooned a bit, including Dom.  
"Now for Bueaxbatons... Katrina Revlon!"  
A dark-haired girl with caramel colored skin stood up, waving at everyone, all the boys swooning this time.  
"And now, for Hogwarts..." The cup cackled again and shot another piece of paper up in the air. The only female of the golden trio caught the paper, unfolding it. "Alexander Quip!"  
Xander stood up, everyone from Hogwarts but James, Fred, and Louis cheering.  
Everyone was assuming for another piece of paper to fly up in the air like it did in Harry's year, but it didn't. Hermione was expecting it a bit too.  
"Please welcome your competitors in this years Triwizard Tournament!"  
The room burst into cheers once more.

* * *

Larissa normally didn't sleep in her dormitory, not wanting to be kept up by the girls that talk girl talk all the time when she was trying to sleep. Instead there was an isolated part of the dorm where a bunch of books were located that she loved. The walls were covered in books, two candles floating at the corners. The red plush carpet made it look like an office of the rich. But Larissa's favorite part was the bay window. The cushion was gold so the carpet and it matched Gryffindor colors, the pillows contains the Gryffindor crest. The lacquered wood was dark in square patterns to revile the outside of Hogwarts. It was perfect and it was all hers. Now dressed in some pajama shorts and a green tank top she made her way down the stairs to the common room. She walked over to her little corner and stood up on her tiptoes to grab a romance novel that she was secretly a sucker for. She used her wand to light up the candles and curled up in her little bay window. Sighing in delight, she opened her book and began to read. Halfway through the third page she heard someone coming down the stairs, walking straight by her and to the secret mini-fridge that Gryffindor had hidden in a cupboard. The person shut it and grabbed a glass, pouring a jug of something that looked like milk. The person put the jug away and walked back, but not up the stairs. Instead they sat down on the couch in front of the fire. In the glow of the red and orange flames she could finally make out who it was; James Potter. He had red and black plaid flannel pants on and no shirt. She couldn't help but to look. And boy, was the eldest Potter boy ripped. Under his Hogwarts robes Larissa would have never guessed, but there he was. His rectangular frames were gone and his black hair was messy.  
"Sweet Merlin..." Larissa muttered. Her book hit the floor, making James turn around, looking to see where the noise came from.  
"Hello?" He asked. "Is anybody up?"  
She side, knowing she had been caught. "Yeah, it's just me."  
He narrowed his eyes, squinting to see her in the faint glow of the candle. "Sorry, I don't know who me is. Plus I can't see you without my glasses."  
She set the book down on the wooden part of the bay window, standing up and walking over to him, sitting in her favorite chair.  
"What are you doing up?" He asked once she came close enough to see who it was.  
"Reading." She said, tucking her knees to her chest.  
"At twelve?"  
She nodded. "Yeah. The girls are still awake and I didn't want to talk anymore about the tournament. It get's to be tiring after a while."  
"Tell me about it. That's all Albus talks about."  
She hopped up and walked over to the mini kitchen in the dormitory. "You want some tea?"  
"If you are making some."  
"Yeah." She filled up the kettle and set it onto the flaming burner, then walked back to the chair. "Why are you awake?"  
He ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Dream. Nasty one too."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
He shook his head. "Not really. They are the same every night though. It's getting real tiresome trying to sleep when you know that you are going to wake up in a few hours. It's almost as if there is no point in sleeping, you know?"  
Larissa nodded. "I used to have this dream when I was a kid that Jace would tell on me for owning a muggle doll. It terrified me so much I burned Suzy, only to find out the next day he was planting them in my head."  
"Wow... Your brother is a bloody douche bag."  
She just smiled, him not knowing half of it. "Yeah, but he had his good moments."  
"When does that happen?"  
Her grin grew. "Once every three years he shows he has some humanity, which is more than I can say about my mum."  
"What's hers?"  
"Never."  
He smiled sadly at her. "I'm sorry about that. I take it you can't go home ever again."  
"Never. I won't see my little sister until a year from now. Hell, I don't know where I'll go this summer."  
"I'm sure Harper will let you go with her. She likes you more than everyone here. I'll give it one more week until you two are best friends, three until you are inseparable." He ran his fingers through his hair again. "Plus, you can come home with us, I'm sure. Mum would love you and I'm sure Dad already does."  
She bit her lip, blushing a bit. "Thank you for saving me by the way."  
He shrugged. "Anytime Malfoy. I couldn't just let you fall."  
Larissa blushed darker. "Still. Thank you." She let her eyes travel from his eyes to his chest. "_Merlin, he is gorgeous..."_ she thought. Right before he caught her the kettle went off, making her jump up and walk quickly to the kitchen. She grabbed two mugs and poured the tea into them. She gave James one and sat down next to him this time.  
He took a sip and smiled at her. "Thank you."  
She smiled. "Anytime Potter." She took a sip before setting it on the coffee table. "You know, this is nice."  
James nodded. "Yeah, it really is."  
"Thank you."  
"I already told you, I couldn't just let you fall."  
"No, not that."  
"Then what?"  
There was so many things she could have and wanted to say, but one stood out the most. "Thank you for being my hero."


	11. The First Task

**Author's Note  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**

**Willow: I'm trying to make the story not like all the others out there. I want to keep it lively and interesting. And trust me when I say this, you haven't seen anything of Jace yet.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The First Task

A month after the drawing everything just fell into place. Larissa was excepted into the clan and along with Gryffindor quidditch team as the new Keeper. James and Larissa fell into the same pattern every night as the night of the drawing. Somehow they both always woke up at around 12 and crept downstairs. They would talk by the fire and sometimes do their homework or some extra studying. The two just ended up very comfortable together, the Potter and the Malfoy. He was falling in love with her, and her too but since Xander was there, she wouldn't even let herself think that on most days.  
"What do you think the first task will be?" James asked, playing with her hair late that night. They were on the couch, her laying on his lap, blonde hair spread out all around  
"I honestly have no idea." She said with a sigh.  
"What does Xander think?"  
"He knows that he will have to face a creature of some sort, as they do every year. But as for what, he has no clue." She reached for her tea, not moving her head from his lap. "I honestly think he has the best chance, and it's not biased. Krum Jr. is all muscle and no brains, just like his father. That is probably why your aunt didn't like him very much and fell for your uncle."  
He narrowed his eyebrows. "So brains matter?"  
She hit his arm. "Yes, of course."  
He bit his lip, considering the words he so desperately wanted to say. "Then why are you dating Alexander,? He is as dumb as a brick."  
She couldn't answer that. The only reason she knew why she was dating Xander was for Pansy, but now she really couldn't answer that. She thought she had some sort of connection with him, but turned out there was really nothing there and it was completely imagined. "He is actually very smart..." She muttered. "He get's very good grades and can speak fluently in 3 languages."  
"And those are?"  
"English, French, and Parseltongue."  
He rolled his eyes. "Everyone here speaks English, a lot French, and I can speak Parseltongue."  
Her eyes widened with surprise. "You can?"  
James nodded. "Yup. Inherited it from Dad. Both Al and Lily can't though."  
"Interesting...You should have told me earlier!"  
"Why?"  
"Because that is so cool and rare!"  
"But your boyfriend can do it."  
"But he never has shown me it. He makes up stupid excuses for why I can't hear it."  
He rolled his eyes. "Your boyfriend is a bloody prick, I tell you."  
"Hey, James?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't you like him?"  
He shrugged. "He's fake. I could tell it from the moment I met him. He'll be everyone's best friend and then go laugh with his Slytherin buddies behind their back."  
Larissa bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She really didn't know Xander well enough in the many years that she knew him as much as she knew James in a single month. "I don't know what to tell you."  
"I'm just saying... you could do much better, a girl like you."  
"A girl like me?" She asked, looking up at him. She lifted her self up so that she was about eye level with him.  
He bit his lip, still staring straight at the fire. "You know, Riss, you're beautiful, smart, and have the most amazing personality ever. "  
Larissa's cheeks flushed a deep red color. Like Harper said, she had gotten used to hearing those things, but never from James. "You think so?"  
He nodded, meeting her eyes. "I mean every single word. You're amazing Malfoy." He leaned in, and so did she. Their lips were not touching, but were a millimeter away. His breath was hot against her lips, sending shivers down her spine. His hand rested on her cheek. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.  
She melted into his brown eyes, swooning a bit.  
Once Larissa realized what she about to be doing, she jumped back, walking backwards to the fire. "I'm going to go to bed." She announced.  
"Are you alright?"  
She nodded. "Yup. Just a tad bit tiered I think that Harper is up. Don't want to leave her all alone, you know?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
The Malfoy girl pressed her lips together tightly. "Goodnight." She was about to leave but she stopped at the first step of the stairs. "Hey James?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sit next to me at the first task, will you?"  
He nodded. "Of course Malfoy. I thought that was the plan."  
"It was. I was just double checking." She was up the stairs in a matter of seconds, cheeks pink from embarrassment.  
James grinned slightly, slouching back in the couch, resting his fingertips on his lips where she had almost been.  
Larissa shut the door to find a single candle lit next to Harper's bed. She was shaking with excitement, but feeling so terrible about what might have happened and how it would affect Xander.  
"What happened to you?" The American asked, making Larissa jump back. "You seriously look like a tomato you are so red."  
The blonde recovered and just crawled into her bed, wrapping herself up in the fluffy black blanket.  
"You are never up here at this time. Did something happen with James?"  
Malfoy just grinned, taking her hair out of its braid and setting the elastic on the nightstand.  
"Hello? You are leaving me to think the worst over here! I'm your freaking best friend!"  
Risa just pulled a piece of paper from the nightstand and wrote a single sentence before tucking it under her pillow.  
Harper pulled up her enchanted paper and read what had been written to her.  
_I almost kissed James Potter._

* * *

"You." Harper snapped, pulling Larissa aside while everyone was filing into the Quidditch stadium where the first task would be taking place. "What the hell do you mean you almost kissed James Potter?" She hissed quietly.  
Larissa looked down. "I mean I almost kissed him." She leaned against the post, tilting her head back a bit. "The time was perfect, the place was perfect, but..."  
"But what?"  
She sighed. "But I'm with Xander and I didn't want to cheat on him."  
"So Xander is the big problem here?"  
She nodded. "If it weren't for Xander I would probably be all over James right now..."  
Harper bit her lip, studying her best friend. "Then why don't you break up with Xander and get with James?"  
"Well... I really don't have any idea. Is it a good enough reason to break up with someone because you are falling for someone else?"  
Her eyes went big and her eyebrows extended as far up as possible. "Now you are falling for him?"  
"I don't know! He seriously is the most amazing man ever..."  
"Was it mutual?"  
Larissa narrowed her eyebrows. "Was what mutual?"  
"The whole 'almost kiss'?!"  
She nodded. "I believe so. His hand was on my cheek..."  
"Oh my god! You seriously were almost kissed!"  
"Welcome to this years Triwizard Tournament's first task!" Lorcan called from the Quidditch box.  
"Come on." Harper said, glancing at the box. "We have to watch this. See if stud boy is worthy of your time."  
The two Gryffindor girls made their way to the rest of the clan, sitting next to Albus and James. Al's and Harper's fingers intertwined, making Louis, who was next to James, turn red with fury.  
"Hey, calm down." James whispered to him, worried about his best friend.  
"How can I?" Louis hissed.  
"Just do it before you do something stupid." Fred added from Louis' other side.  
Louis started pulling at his hair. "I can't watch them. I just can't do it anymore."  
"Breathe Louis. Breathe."  
"Your bloody brother is killing me." he hissed at James.  
"Louis, you are over reacting. Harper dumped you a year ago."  
He rested his head in his hands. "Yeah, I know. But seriously James, you have never been in love. It sucks so bad."  
James didn't say anything after that. He didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that?  
"This years task will be..." Lorcan started again.  
"This has got to be good..." Harper muttered.  
"fighting a Chimera!"  
The crowds roared on, chanting for either Jarred, Katerina, or Alexander. Rose snuck behind them, Scorpius following, eating a bag of popcorn. The gates opened up to relieve a terrifying creature. The crowds gasped as Chimera walked out, 3 different heads staring at all three schools.  
"That Chimera," Rose muttered to Scorpius and Larissa "is super dangerous. I can't believe my own mother came up with this. It's genius but very risky. It's almost as terrible as the Dragon in Uncle Harry's year."  
"What is a Chimera exactly?" Harper asked, not knowing as much about the wizarding world as the rest. "Is that a goat head?"  
Rose nodded. "Sure is." She replied, throwing a piece of popcorn into his mouth.  
"When is a freaking goat dangerous?"  
"Looks may be deceiving... it has a lions' head in the front, goats in the middle, serpent at the end. All heads breathe fire, but the goats flame is the hottest and the snakes is poisons."  
The snake's head looked at everyone in the audience, eyes yellow and red at the same time. The goat was easily the scariest goat that Harper had ever seen with its red eyes and bloody teeth. But the lion looked pretty much normal to the muggle born.  
"And the Lion?" she asked, curious if it was just a lion.  
"It breathes fire but there is nothing else special about it. But the lion is the one that goes for the kill, the goat and snake just help a bit."  
"A bit?" Scorpius asked sarcastically, chomping on the popcorn. "The snakes poison is deadly and you will be dead in an hour if not treated. The goats fire can easily burn your skin to the point where you can't grow any back."  
Harper patted Larissa's shoulder. "Well, I hope you said bye to Xander."  
Her grey eyes widened in fear, them resembling glass marbles. She gulped and started to play with the fringe of her sleeve.  
"Please welcome your champions for this years Triwizard Tournament!" Lorcan boomed over the microphone. "Give it up for. the legends son, Jarred Krum!" One of the three gates opposite of the Chimera's opened up and the big hunk stepped out, flexing his muscles at the crowd. "The beautiful and fearless, Katerina Revlon!" The second gate opened up to show the Bueaxbaton girl, blowing kisses to the Hogwarts and Durmstrung boys, making all the girls roll their eyes. "And finally, Alexander the great!" The crowd burst into cheers, all schools standing up to applaud the Slytherin king. "You all know the rules. Each champion should all have one sword and their wand but may not use the accio charm. The swords will be behind the Chimera, ready for your use."  
The crowd once again burst into louder cheers, chanting the champions names.  
"Ready...set...go!"


	12. The Chimera Battle

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long! I have had it written for weeks now but I was so stuck on my next chapter I kept this around just in case if I wanted to make a new change...which I made over five. But I have also been distracted. I just finished one of my stories and started a new one and have been working extremely hard in competitive cheer, placing second in our first competition! Well again, I apologize for having this so late! I can't promise I will update my next chapter soon, seeing as my mid-terms are coming up. I will try my hardest though. Keep in mind that reviews help me update faster...**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Chimera Battle

The Chimera's three heads looked at the three champions, waiting for one of them to make the first move. The first to move was of course Jarred Krum, who believed he could take down absolutely anything. Jarred walked over to the right, his eyes challenging the Chimera to a battle. He pulled out his wand lit a fire to try to distract it. The Chimera walked toward the fire, seeming to be distracted. But as soon as Jarred started to run toward the sword, the head of the goat turned around and started to breathe fire at him, burning the sleeve of his Durmstrung shirt off, his skin going red before he used his wand to freeze the fire in the air. The goat then started to blow more fire, which melted the ice block into water which dumped over Jarred. He hopped up on top of the rock, trying to heal his arm with a spell while his hair was dripping wet.  
Meanwhile, shortly after Jarred went, Katerina turned into cat, leaping over the Chimera but the lion hit it with it's paw, sending it flying backwards. She then stood up as herself, and brushed her uniform off. The next thing she turned herself into a lioness, walking straight up to the lion, nuzzling her neck against it. The lion made a noise that wasn't frighting at all and Katerina made a similar sound.  
"She is flirting with it." James explained to Larissa.  
"Fascinating. She's real gifted with transfiguration...she's intelligent to, using a lioness."  
"Damn women's charms. It can do anything..." Fred muttered.  
"Even win the Triwizard Tournament." Louis added. "Speaking off, what is Alexander the Great doing?"  
Xander was not charging straight forward with a charm like the other two, instead he was just leaning against the rocks, not doing a single thing.  
"I have no idea..." Risa said, completely aware of Jame's presence next to her. Their legs were touching slightly, and they kept looking at each other, not paying much attention to the tournament.  
Harper noticed this and leaned over to her best friend. "Wow, sexual tension much?" She whispered.  
"Shut up." Larissa hissed. "Focus on the tournament."  
"I could say the same to you two."  
Malfoy rolled her eyes, but blushed pink at the same time. "You suck..."  
Xander lips moved and the snakes head turned to him, staring him down. Xander said something again and the snakes head turned to the lioness Katerina. The snake attacked Katerina, sending her back with poison now in her system.  
"Rose." James said, turning to his cousin. "Give me those binoculars."  
Rose handed them over, giving her cousin a weird look. "Why do you need them?"  
"Riss, yesterday you said that Alexander speaks parseltounge." He said ignoring Rose, holding the binoculars to his eyes.  
"Yeah..." She said, just as confused as Rose. "Why?"  
He leaned forward a bit, focusing on Xander. "He was talking, then the snake moved and attacked Katerina. I believe he just told it that Katerina was just trying to trick them so poison her."  
Larissa looked over toward her old schoolmate, her lying on the rocks, shaking violently.  
Xander's mouth moved again and the goat sent more flames flying toward Krum, making him detracted and shooting more ice toward it.  
"I'm right." James muttered. "The bloody dick is telling the snake, which tells the rest, to attack his opponents."  
Xander said something once more and the whole Chimera started to attack Krum. Then he walked toward the sword and picked it up with absolutely no trouble. The Chimera heads had burned Krum up and he was barley breathing when Xander raised his sword and sliced the head off of the goat, then the lion, leaving a stunned serpent. He muttered something else before slicing the last head of the Chimera off.  
The crowd roared, cheering for Xander.  
"IT'S OFFICIAL!" Lorcan yelled into the microphone. "ALEXANDER QUIP OF HOGWARTS IN SLYTHERIN HOUSE HAS WON THE FIRST TASK!"  
While everyone around them cheered, James, Rose, Harper, Albus, Scorpius, Fred, Larissa, Louis, and Larissa all sat there in shock, appalled at what the rest of the crowd didn't know what happened in the arena.

* * *

The after party was wild. In the Slytherin dormitories it was no longer gray and gloomy, instead now bright and lively. There was empty beer cans and liquor bottles all over the place while all the older kids of the school celebrated Hogwarts' victory.  
Larissa had on her Puddlemere United sweatshirt on, some dark jeans and some high tops. She felt free to be out of her Hogwarts robes. Drinking away all the troubles that felt crushing down on her she felt so much better. There was music playing and Rose, Jenna, and her all were dancing.  
"Hey Rose!" Larissa called over the music to her red haired friend. "Do you like my brother?"  
Rose's eyes went wide, cheeks going pink. "What makes you say that?"  
"You constantly spend time with him and you two flirt like crazy."  
"Do you like my cousin?" She asked back.  
"What makes you say that?"  
Rose grinned. "The same thing."  
Larissa nodded, super drunk. "Of course! He is amazing!"  
"Same here!"  
The two girls laughed and started to dance harder and more crazy.  
Jenna tapped Larissa on the shoulder. "Looks like somebody's having fun." She motioned toward Xander who had two girls grinding on him.  
Larissa rolled her eyes. "I really don't care anymore. Seriously, I want to end the relationship. James told you what he did."  
Jenna nodded. "Of course."  
Larissa looked over to one of the couches were James and Fred were, drinking some beers. "I'll be right back."  
"What are you going to do?"  
She just grinned at her friend and walked over to the couch. "Oh James, come dance with me." She begged.  
"Riss, I'm a terrible dancer..."  
"No you aren't!"  
"Well I am drunk."  
She gave him the puppy dog face, sitting on his lap. "Come on Potter. Do it for me."  
James sighed and picked her up bridal style, making her giggle. He stood up and let go of her, grabbing her hand, leading her to the dance floor.  
The two danced for awhile, rubbing on each other, until someone came up and punched James across the face. Larissa turned to see Xander, face red with anger.  
"What the bloody hell are you trying to do with my girlfriend, Potter?!" He snapped as James got up. "You think that just because your dad is the chosen one you can go steal other guys girls?!"  
"And you think that just because you won the first task you can go grind on girls, completely avoiding your so called girl who is right there?!" James snapped back with a deadly look in his eyes. "And what about telling the Chimera to go poison Katerina and burn Jarred to death?"  
The room gasped, eyes going wide.  
"That's how you win." Jace said, coming from the side of Xander. "He got the attention off of himself and onto his competition." He grinned evilly. "I think it's genius."  
"You wouldn't know genius if it hit you across the face with a brick." Larissa slurred, spitting on her twin.  
Jace chuckled, wiping the spit off of him. "Come on Xander, there is better girls here other than my whore of a sister."  
Larissa wasn't thinking, but she swung her fist back and punched her brother across the face, knocking him on the floor. "I've always wanted to do that..." She muttered. She felt hands on her shoulders, pulling her back gently. She turned to see Scorpius.  
"Don't Riss. Get drunk Potter upstairs along with yourself and I'll take care of Jace."  
Jace started laughing. "You, take care of me?"  
Scorpius then decked him across the face, knocking Jace out completely. "Go Larissa."  
She looked at Xander with pleading eyes.  
He sighed. "Fine. Take him. He is going to be puking any minute by how drunk he is." He walked up to James and looked him square in the eyes. "You try anything, you die."  
With that, Larissa lead the very drunk James out of the Slytherin dormitories. 


End file.
